Sinners
by JaneethR
Summary: One-shots. Historias aleatorias de µ's y Aqours con diferentes situaciones que "posiblemente" lleven a los personajes al extremo. [Puede contener: R-18 (en algún momento) y cualquier Ship]
1. Tiro del diablo

**ATENCIÓN:** Hola, quiero dar aviso desde ya que esta es una sección que me crearé para subir narraciones cortas solo por capítulo. Cosas sin sentido que escribiré cuando se me ocurran (por ello no tendrán un trasfondo en la historia ni mucho menos lógica en las situaciones que se presenten) y podrían llegar a molestar.

Ahora, conforme vaya publicando, las cosas pueden ir empeorando y puede ser muy desagradable o desesperante de leer, ya que, podrían tener contenido R-18 de maneras grotescas y sátiras. Un poco más claro, veamos: abusos, vicios, gore, asesinatos, groserías, entre otras cosas… Así que por favor, aun tienes tiempo de no leer o puedes tener la discreción para continuar. —A lo mejor estoy exagerando (xd)—.

Pero aun así, si alguien quiere continuar esta sección, adelante, nada más que como dije antes, ya están advertidos.

 _Una cosa más:_ **las actualizaciones serán cuando me pegue en gana.** Sé que suena rudo, pero todo esto es como un extra para cuando quiera "desahogarme", así qué no tendré un tiempo definido para las actualizaciones.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

—O—

Era una tarde agradable como otra cualquiera, sí, ya era bastante tarde y todos ya se habían ido a casa pero algunas de las chicas de _µ's_ estaban reunidas en su club, a pesar de la ausencia de Nozomi y Eli; todas continuaron platicando amenamente y compartiendo sus ideas para mejorar sus actividades de idols. Podía notarse a una enérgica Honoka poner atención a sus amigas y aprobar cada una de sus propuestas mientras que Umi le reprochaba que debían ver las posibilidades de cada detalle antes de efectuarlas, y así no tener ningún problema. Kotori sonreía por la interacción de sus amigas íntimas y las demás le siguieron el gesto.

Todas reían y se divertían. **Era un día como otro cualquiera.**

—Para el siguiente baile de _µ's_ podríamos agregar algo como esto… —dijo Nico, mostrando algunos de sus pasos extras.

—Oh, eso está bien para la formación, ¿verdad? —habló Umi.

En ese momento, Eli entró a la sala del club, parecía llevar su mochila oculta detrás de su espalda con una mano dentro del bolso. Las demás continuaron hablando sin tomar mucha importancia a su presencia.

Hanayo advirtió su semblante algo apagado, así que para animarla le habló con su característico tono dulce.

—¡Ah, Eli! Justo ahora estábamos…

—Hanayo —habló, interrumpiendo con una voz inaudible, sus labios se debatían en sí debía sonreír. Desenfundó el arma que ocultaba en su bolso y la puso directo en la cara de Hanayo. Sin ningún reparo; jaló el gatillo.

El ensordecedor sonido atrajo la atención de las chicas e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie de sus sillas echándolas hacia atrás, se quedaron estupefactas viendo la escena. Rin envolvió el cuerpo de Hanayo, desesperada y temerosa, observando el tinte rojo bañar las facciones de la joven.

—Ka… ¡Kayo-chin!

—E… ¿Eli? —Umi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como el resto lo hizo, observando con horror.

—¿Por qué?… Esto es cruel. Esto es demasiado cruel… —dijo Rin al borde de sus lágrimas, y alzó la voz, mirándole con desprecio—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! ¡¿Qué hizo Kayo-chin alguna vez?!

Eli se limitó a sonreírle con muestra de ojos fríos.

—Es verdad —habló—. Hanayo no hizo nada —y de la misma forma colocó el arma frente al rostro de Rin y disparó. La sangre salpicó hasta la mejilla de Eli por la cercanía. Saboreó la gota que se deslizaba cerca de la comisura de su labio y se volvió a las demás chicas—. Y bien, ¿quién es la siguiente? —sentenció, y todas se quedaron congeladas, pero una de ellas mostró más el miedo en su ser por la situación.

—Esto… —Nico tembló por un momento, apretando sus dientes, y Maki que estaba a su lado la miró de reojo—. ¡Yo no voy a lidiar con esto! —dijo y se echó a correr.

—¡Nico! —Maki aun en su sitio, la llamó por su precipitada acción, pero su mayor hizo caso omiso y cruzó por un lado de Eli y esta se giró apuntándole a la nuca.

—Tú crees que… ¿puedes escapar de mí? —dijo con completa serenidad.

—Ni…

«No quiero morir», pensó. «No quiero morir…», fue lo último que pensó cuando escuchó la detonación tan cerca y rápida fue su visión en tornarse oscura y silenciosa, cayendo de lleno su cuerpo al suelo.

—¡NICO!

—La vida es… —se rió con un sonido desde su garganta— una cosa tan frágil.

Honoka pareció tener intenciones de hablar pero rápidamente fue silenciada por una furibunda pero decidida Maki, sus facciones estaban contorsionadas en odio puro.

—¡Eli! —gruñó.

—Ah, te muestras emocional por primera vez, Maki —le dijo, mirándole con aspereza y no se esperó que la pelirroja se acercara con velocidad para tomarla por el cuello de su uniforme. Le alzó y Eli echó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No voy a… ¡Yo no voy a perdonarte! ¡NUNCA! —rugió, encarándola.

—Hmm. Maki, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso… —alzó la pistola para presionarla contra el estómago de la menor.

Maki sintió nervios, pero se mantuvo firme acompañada de las lágrimas retenidas en la comisura de sus ojos, y con seguridad le dijo:

—Tú me sobreestimas —le soltó con una ligera sonrisa curvada en sus labios, desafiante, y Eli respondió igual—. Parece que… —no le dejó terminar de hablar cuando ya había disparado de nueva cuenta. El agarre de Maki fue menguando hasta caer de rodillas y desplomarse por completo en el suelo, presionando inútilmente su herida con manos temblorosas. Escupió sangre y las lágrimas por fin caían.

Eli observó detenidamente su trabajo, olvidándose de la presencia de las chicas de segundo año.

—Kotori… Honoka… —Umi habló por la bajo, cerca de ellas—. Cuando la distraiga, por favor huyan.

—Eso es… —Kotori no encontraba sus palabras.

—¡No! Simplemente no, Umi. —Protestó Honoka, con terror en su voz.

—Estaré bien —les dijo con tranquilidad y suma confianza, y las chicas retrocedieron un paso—. Hago deporte después de todo. Podré con ella. Aunque sea un poco, sé que puedo darles el tiempo suficiente. Por lo tanto… ustedes dos, por favor vivan.

Kotori apretó los labios, pues las palabras de Umi eran honestas, no había perturbación en ellas y entendió su deseo. Pero Honoka no quería dejarla, su cabeza seguía sin creer todo lo que vio, no quería perder a alguien preciado.

—Umi… Yo no quiero… ¡siempre estamos juntas…! —dijo Honoka, escandalizada, y estaba dispuesta a quedarse junto a Umi pero inmediatamente Kotori la agarró por la muñeca, sosteniéndola férrea para que no avanzara más—. ¿Kotori? —se volteó a verla. Su mirada estaba sombría.

—Tenemos que irnos —aguantó todo el dolor para decirlo y le miró con fijeza.

 **Sus amigas querían protegerle.**

A pesar de aquello, Eli seguía ensimismada observando a la pelirroja retorcerse y pronto fue su sorpresa cuando Umi se abalanzó sobre ella. Se echó hacia atrás para impedir que la atrapara, volvió a apuntar y disparó pero Umi fue más ágil y por poco no la contaba, la bala solo rozó su mejilla llevándose parte de la oreja, el ardor fue intenso pero trató de resistirlo.

Eli chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Umi alargó el brazo para agarrarle por el antebrazo y que la pistola quedara apuntando al techo.

—Es tu derrota —le dijo Umi, satisfecha de su fuerza.

—¡Umi! —de nuevo Honoka.

—Ustedes dos no se queden ahí. ¡Apresúrense! ¡Qué sea rápido! ¡Huyan de una vez! —Alzó su voz, aireada. Quería espabilarlas.

Kotori se la llevó casi a arrastrando antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo. Lo último que Honoka vio fue como el rostro duro de Umi que forcejeaba con Eli, se volteó para dar un último vistazo y suavizando sus facciones le dio una sonrisa, en cuestión de segundos sus labios gesticularon algo en silencio. Entendió perfectamente.

Salieron de la sala del club.

—Bueno —habló Eli con apego humorístico—, ¿terminaste tus despedidas? —y con la otra mano, empuñó una navaja que sacó de quien sabe dónde.

—Sí… —«Honoka. Kotori», sus rostros pasaron por su mente y sostuvo la compostura cuando vio a Eli acercar la hoja metálica contra su cuello.

Eli hizo el corte y vio caer a una compañera más. Sin reflejo de emoción en su semblante o vida en sus ojos celestes, sin remordimiento en ellos, una vez más se manchó de sangre y esta misma salió a borbotones del cuello de Umi, llenando el suelo de una circunferencia escarlata oscura.

—No escaparan.

…

En el rincón de la biblioteca es a donde fueron a parar Kotori y Honoka, esta última no dejaba de presionarse la cabeza con sus manos, completamente descolocada y llena de temor. Todo su rostro estaba humedecido. Kotori justo a su lado le miraba con pena.

—Honoka…

—Umi… —habló con voz quebrada—. Las últimas palabras de Umi fueron… «Gracias».

Kotori se sorprendió para sus adentros y continuó escuchando a su amiga.

—¿Por qué esto…? ¿Por qué todas en _µ's_ fueron asesinadas por Eli? Una por una —y la escena de cada una la golpeó mentalmente—. Eso está mal. Esto está… ¡JODIDAMENTE MAL!

—Honoka —Kotori la abrazó por un momento para apaciguarla—. No hay que temer —le dijo con suavidad.

—Kotori, tú… —se desconcertó por un instante, y en eso, se escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca con estruendo, alarmando a las chicas.

—Ella está aquí. ¡Honoka, Kotori definitivamente te protegerá! —envolvió sus manos con fuerza—. Así que… descansa. —Se puso de pie y se quedó como escudo delante de Honoka cuando Eli llegó hasta ellas.

—Aquí están, Kotori, Honoka, ¿no encontraron un mejor escondite?

—¡Eli, no voy a dejar que mates a Honoka!

…

—Ah, haah… —Maki respiraba con agites, apoyándose de las paredes en los pasillos, dejando rastro de sangre en ellas y por los suelos. Golpeó con fuerza su puño contra la pared cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, aguantó el equilibrio y presionó con más rudeza su herida con la mano libre—. Tengo que… apresurarme. No puedo dejar que nadie más sea… asesinado…

…

—Entonces… —alzó la pistola, apuntándole—, ¿qué puedes hacer, Kotori?

—Kotori, ¡está bien! ¡No quiero que una amiga más muera! —Eli torció su mueca por los alaridos de Honoka—. ¡Nadie quería que esto pasara! Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Nico, Maki… ¡Kotori y yo también! —miró suplicante a la rubia—. Eli, tú también, tú no deseabas esto, ¿no es así? —Kotori giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Honoka por encima de su hombro.

—Tienes razón —Eli exhaló y fue bajando su arma—, me podría haber equivocado después de todo… —les dio un semblante más pacífico y algo sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes—. Lo siento, Kotori, Honoka…

—Ah, Eli —Honoka se estaba poniendo de pie, se alivió.

—Como si pudiera… —Eli volvió a mover la mano con la que sostenía el arma, de nuevo dispuesta a matarlas— decir algo como eso.

—¡Hono…! Argh… —Kotori reaccionó a tiempo, al menos para voltearse y cubrirla. La bala dio en su espalda y le atravesó el costado del tórax y posiblemente perforó un pulmón, al instante su boca se cubrió de sangre que dejó caer cerca de Honoka. Arrodillada ante ella, cayó en sus brazos.

—¡Aahh! ¡Kotori! —la sostuvo, y Kotori alzó sus ojos para verla.

—Ho… Honoka…

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no mueras!

—Lo siento. No quise que terminara así…

«Es porque bajé la guardia», se dijo mentalmente Honoka, creyendo que Eli cambiaría de opinión.

—…pero no es tu culpa, Honoka—llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, para darle una suave caricia a esas lágrimas derramadas—. Yo… amo esa parte de ti —se ahogó con su propia sangre, tras eso sonrió con los dientes pintados en carmín—, y Umi probablemente también. Eso es porque nosotras tres siempre estuvimos juntas. Más bien, estar juntas me hizo sentir segura. Cada día fue tan divertido… —recordó cuando pequeñas jugaban. La sangre brotó más; hablar la destrozaba—. Por eso… hay algo que quiero que escuches…

—Kotori… no… no…

—¡Es una gran felicidad ser amiga tuya, Honoka! —le mostró una sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas, color que poco a poco estuvo perdiendo, palideciendo y perdiendo calor corporal—. Gra… ah… haah…

—¡Yo también! ¡Estoy muy agradecida! —tocó el dorso de su mano fría.

—Eso… es… bue… —la mano ya no tuvo fuerza para sostenerse más, Kotori cayó rendida en los brazos de Honoka sin moverse nunca más.

—Eli, me engañaste —dijo Honoka, escueta.

—¿Engañarte? Honoka, tú sola quisiste creer por tu cuenta. Creer tan directo es lo que está mal. Además esto es refrescante, con toda la basura desaparecida —Honoka apretó sus puños, la sangre le estaba hirviendo—. Ahora solo queda una de _µ's_ , estás sola y no puedes correr del destino de tu muerte. Ya no queda nadie para protegerte… Es tu final, líder.

Eli levantó la pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Honoka, sonrió por lo inútil que se miraba.

—Honoka… ¡Honoka no está sola!

Por sus espaldas, Eli fue sorprendida, vio el brillo de la navaja rodearle el cuello a la espera de su corte.

—Eres tú quien terminara aquí, Eli —dijo Maki, cerca de la oreja de la rubia y está no dejó de tener en la mira a Honoka.

—¡Maki! —Honoka se alteró, pues la joven estaba herida y aun así tenía lo suficiente para enfrentar a Eli, amenazando de esa manera—. Maki, ¿qué sucede?

—No sucede nada. Solo estoy poniéndole fin a todo esto —contestó, con una sonrisa desgastada en amargura—. Qué valiente eres… —pasó los ojos a Kotori en sus brazos—, te aplaudo.

—Bueno, gracias… por eso… —llamó la atención de Maki—. Pero en serio, Maki, estás viva, ¿estás bien? —con un tono tentativo, inquirió.

—Honoka. Lo siento por preocuparte —le dijo—, me desmayé cuando me dispararon, me dolía el estómago pero la herida no era fatal. Paré el sangrado por ahora, así que estaré bien. Por un poco más. Pero cuando desperté, Umi… ella ya estaba muerta. A causa de esta navaja que estoy sosteniendo, por lo visto, Umi murió por el corte de su arteria carótida… —presionó más el filo en la garganta de Eli.

—Eso… no puede ser… Umi… Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

—Honoka, por eso es nuestro turno. Pongámosle fin a toda esta locura. Con nuestra propias manos.

—Hm, ya fue mucha charla, ¿no? —habló Eli—. Así que no serán derrotadas por la muerte después de todo. Bien. Si vas a matarme, date prisa y hazlo —Maki frunció el entrecejo, sus palabras sonaban tan llenas de burla—. Ustedes pueden matarme ya que, ahora soy una ex miembro de _µ's_.

Maki chasqueó la lengua.

—No hay escapatoria —le dijo—, ¡mataste a todas!

—¡Espera! —Honoka interrumpió—. ¿Podemos hablar de ello?

—¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡Morirás si eres engañada de nuevo! No hay significado para eso, ¡todo lo que podemos hacer es matar!

—Pero… eso no cambia el hecho de que Eli es nuestra amiga. Es por eso que Eli le pondrá un fin a esto. Podría ser ya demasiado tarde pero si hay alguna forma de detenerte, definitivamente lo haría —miró a Eli.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Eli, tragando con pesadez—. Realmente me siento culpable por esto. Pero esto es algo que debe hacerse. Les diré una información que les será útil —eso atrapó la atención de las chicas—. Este plan… no es mío. Hay alguien más.

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?! —Maki la volteó para verle directo a la cara—. ¡¿Estás diciendo que hay otro loco involucrado en esto?!

—Así es. Esa persona pasa a ser la mente maestra. Yo solo soy otra víctima… Es por eso que matarme no tiene ningún significado. No importa cuánto se resistan, serán asesinadas.

Dijo con tranquilidad pero en su timbre estaba la incertidumbre, el silencio se generó un instante, haciendo que las chicas comenzaran con dudas.

—Ustedes sí que les gusta hablar mucho, ¿no creen? —una nueva voz se presentó—. Ey, Elicchi, ¿no crees tú que estás ya balbuceando demasiado? ¿No me digas que te compadeces de ellas? No es eso… ¿Traición?

Eli abrió los ojos con horror cuando la mujer se aproximaba vacilante hacia ellas. Tenía dibujado en sus labios una sonrisa con una ternura escalofriante.

—No… Nozomi… —pronunció apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Bueno… no puedo ayudarte si nos descubren. Creí haberte ordenado bien, Elicchi —metió su mano en el borde de su falda, desenfundando una pistola—. Pero no debiste haberles dicho eso. Pero qué más da. Elicchi —le miró solo a ella y puso lista el arma, con el brazo horizontal—, no me importa si mueres.

Disparó. Maki logró tumbarla y la bala pasó de largo por encima de ellas. Eli estaba desconcertada con Maki en ella.

—¿Eres estúpida? ¿Por qué me estás cubriendo? —protestó de inmediato y Maki levantó la mirada.

—¿Huh? ¿No es eso obvio? Vamos a sobrevivir, juntas.

Eli no supo cómo interpretar el cambio, no podía creerlo.

—Eehh, no está mal —dijo Nozomi, viendo al par tumbados—. Pero el siguiente no fallo.

Honoka advirtió las intenciones de Nozomi y quiso advertir a Maki, pero el ensordecedor disparo salió del cañón y la bala tuvo la trayectoria de dar en la sien de Eli. Dejando a Eli en un vacío sin retorno sobre el suelo. La bala estuvo muy cerca de la joven, se limitó coger su cabeza pero era inevitable ya.

—No… ¡Eli!

El sonido del arma se posicionó detrás de la cabeza de Maki y esta giró para ver a Nozomi. Arrogante. Como si todo se tratara de un simple juego.

—Heh, incluso los asesinos se preocupan por las personas —dijo, conservando su sonrisa.

«No podré evitarlo», se dijo Maki al tener la pistola a escasos centímetros de sus ojos. Aunque sin previo aviso, Nozomi hizo otro movimiento; le pateó para tumbarla por completo y golpearla con patadas en la parte herida de su estómago. Maki gritó con desgarro y raspada, se retorció doblándose y el sangrado que había parado volvió a fluir para dejarla más ineficiente que nunca. Mientras Nozomi disfrutaba, Honoka se limitaba a ahogar sus gritos con sus manos, viendo el sadismo que la mayor infringía.

—¡Aahh! Argh, ¡ARGGHH!

—basta… ya… ¡DETENTE! —y Nozomi dejó elevado su pie cuando se detuvo, se giró a ver con indiferencia a Honoka—. Solo… detente…

—Ho… Haah… Hono… ka… —musitó Maki, delirante, divisando a Honoka de pie.

—Si sigues lastimándola… ¡no voy a perdonarte! —rugió.

—Ah, entonces te dejaré muerta a ti. —Vaciló con el arma, riéndose de ella.

—No me importa si me matas, pero a cambio, no sigas lastimando a Maki. ¡No le vuelvas a poner una mano encima!

—Ah, ¿sí?

—N-No… ¡No lo hagas, Honoka! ¡Yo…!

—Okey. —Alzó la voz Nozomi—. Dejaré de lesionar a Maki ya, ¿eso está bien? Y, en cambio, ¿tú morirías?

—Sí. Porque —levantó la mirada, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas— ya no quiero que nadie más muera —sonrió a duras penas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decir? —preguntó antes de poder jalar el gatillo.

—Maki —saboreó el nombre en sus labios—, te am…

—Ah… —todo para Maki se movió despacio cuando la sangre salió disparada de la cabeza de Honoka, lentamente su cuerpo caía estrellándose en el suelo dejando y derramado el líquido carmín con restos de su carne esparcida—. ¡UWAAAAA! ¡AAAAAHH! ¡HONOKAAA!

«Es mi culpa… toda mía. ¡No pude proteger a ninguna de ellas!»

Nozomi se acercó hasta donde Maki estaba tirada, bocabajo y respirando y llorando con dificultad.

—Bueno, yo simplemente ignoraría una promesa como esa, pero morirás de todas maneras con el tiempo que te queda. Como prometí, no pondré una mano encima. ¿Debería decirle a Maki el motivo de esto? —sacó algo de su uniforme que le mostró en la cara. Maki dejó salir las lágrimas con más amargura.

—¿Una… car… ta? —consiguió decir, al ver en el pedazo de cartón la ilustración de "el diablo".

—Así es —respondió, colocándose la carta en sus labios—, todo está de acuerdo con esto. ¡¿No puede ser solo por eso?! —se rió.

—Maldi… ción… Maldi…

«Pero ya es muy tarde. Mi conciencia… En un lugar como este…»

—Eso es todo, así es para todos. Esa es la forma en la que somos realmente —tiró la carta y la pisoteó, viendo con satisfacción los ojos amatistas congelados, sin luz, sin ninguna reacción en ellos—. Todo de acuerdo a mis predicciones…

—O—

—¡Y algo como eso! ¡Estaba pensando en crear una película así! —se mostró vacilante y destellante frente a las demás chicas. Y todas se quedaron mirando con rareza a Nozomi sin entender del todo.

—¡Objeción! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Nico golpeó la mesa a la par como lo hizo Rin—. ¿Todo eso fue tu imaginación? ¡Estoy en contra de eso! He muerto muy rápido.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —le siguió Rin—. Yo también estoy en contra de eso. De cualquier modo, ¡¿por qué Kayo-chin tiene que morir primero?!

—Eh, estoy bien con eso… —dijo con suave voz.

—¡No!

—Es muy bueno —se dijo a sí misma Maki, pensándolo con una mano en su barbilla—. Yo salí más.

—¿Qué hay contigo? —le dijo Nico—, tienes que destacar en final de esa manera robándote una gran panel. ¡Me molesta!

—Wah, me gustó la parte de Honoka y yo —dijo Kotori con ilusión melosa en su voz, divirtiéndose.

—Oh, morir como la amiga de Honoka. Eso es maravilloso —dijo Umi con admiración, aprobando la idea.

—Um, chicas… —Honoka advirtió la puerta del club abrirse.

—Ah, ¿qué están haciendo todas? —preguntó Eli asomándose por la puerta para entrar después por completo.

Todas las chicas se voltearon a verla con miradas sombrías.

—¡LA ASESINA! —gritó Nozomi.

—Eh, eh, ¡¿quién es la asesina?! —se alarmó Eli, mirando a cada una.

—¡Pero qué diablos! —se quejó Nico—. ¿Por qué tú también tienes que llevarte otro gran panel?

—¿Qué quieres decir con panel?

—¡Qué cruel eres! —dijo Rin, agitando su puño en el aire—. ¡Ah, revisémosle el bolso!

Y Rin y Nico se lanzaron contra Eli, sujetándola de los pies y brazos para poder hurgar sus cosas. No entendía nada. Las demás solo rieron llenando el club de sus voces, se divirtieron con la expresión de completa confusión de Eli y continuaron así.

Nozomi reía más hasta el punto de las lágrimas, sentada al final de la mesa.

—Hoy es una tarde agradable —musitó para sí, abriendo un poco el zíper de su mochila que tenía entre sus muslos. Entre sus libros vio su pistola y la carta de "el diablo", y la ocultó más cuando todas estaban distraídas—. Definitivamente es una tarde como otra cualquiera…

* * *

Esto fue muy suave a comparación con lo demás que tengo en mi cabeza.

Además, de esto me inspiré de un doujin que me vi pero le añadí unos cuantos detalles (el doujin será posteado en mi FB, mismo que encuentran en mi bio).

Bueno, ciao~ Ya no leemos!


	2. Beso ultimátum

_Disclaimer_ : _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el reto "Encontré mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino.

 _NdelA:_ Le abrí un pequeño espacio a esta historia porque me gustó mucho la idea. Un lindo KanaYou o YouKanan (como gusten llamarle) porque veo que nadie escribe sobre ellas. Yo las tengo como mi BrOTP, las amo y espero aprecien lo hermoso de estos dos personajes. Espero también no haberme alejado mucho del concepto de 'almas gemelas' porque no suelo estar familiarizada con ciertos temas.

Sin más que decir, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado. Adelante.

* * *

—O—

El mundo terrenal, es el lugar donde los mundanos habitan y forjan su vida una vez llegan a la edad suficiente de independización y madurez. Un lugar que, por siglos, se les ha prohibido a todos los demonios ascender a él por motivo de las abundantes tentaciones que lo conforman. Pero un día, cierto diablillo tuvo una acalorada discusión con el Rey Rojo por estar en total desacuerdo con las reglas que él establecía y que impedían interactuar con esos seres vivos.

Las únicas palabras que el Rey le dedicó al demonio antes de permitirle ascender fueron:

«Todos y cada uno de ellos son iguales; aunque pocos difieren entre sí. Te otorgaré el permiso para que lo averigües por ti misma. Te aseguro que no encontrarás nada bueno y sobre todo, no aguantarás más de 5 días; eso por ser un demonio joven y rebelde, falto de fuerza y conocimiento. De ser el caso que yo me equivoque, subiré personalmente y me disculparé.»

...

Vagó durante los primeros días por las calles y por entre los mundanos que se cruzaban en su camino y, entre más fue su estancia con ellos, notó que podía percibir todos los vicios y deseos sucios del Hombre caer como peso muerto sobre sus hombros. No hallaba la diferencia con el Inframundo, no sabía cuál podía ser peor. La mayoría de los mundanos tenían sentimientos vacíos, crueles y tristes. Se sintió derrotada y perdida de sí misma, todo lo negativo repercutía en ella aunque nada tuviera que ver; no sabía cómo bloquearlos.

Se negaba en aceptarlo pero, el Rey Rojo tenía razón, _no aguantaría_ …

Una fatiga intensa le atenazó; incluso sus parpados le pesaban. Simplemente se dejó caer, cerrando por completo sus ojos, creyendo que ese sería su fin y así desaparecer no importando estar en donde no pertenecía.

—Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma? —una voz femenina hizo que abriera sus ojos lentamente, en medio de la oscuridad—. No puedes quedarte en las bancas del parque a estas horas de la noche —le dijo.

Era el primer mundano que se dirigía a ella con palabras desde que llegó, y éste lucía preocupado. Una joven de bellos ojos azules como el cielo la miraba directamente, inclusive pudo verse a través de ellos a pesar de la penumbra en la que se encontraban. Su corta cabellera castaña se meció con la brisa del viento generando una agradable imagen de su rostro. El demonio quedó cautivado a primera vista y en su interior una extraña sensación, como la paz y tranquilidad, la abordó.

Cuando se puso de pie, notó la diferencia de estaturas; sin embargo eso no rompió el contacto visual que se tenían. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos más.

—Tú no eres como el resto —dijo el demonio, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio—. Tú eres diferente, no hay maldad en ti —se atrevió a dar una delicada caricia con sus dedos en la mejilla de la joven.

La joven en ese momento no comprendió a qué se refería con decir eso, y tampoco declinó del contacto deliberado de la desconocida. Tal vez estaba pasando por un mal momento, pensó. Pues, de esos tristes ojos de color amatista, las lágrimas pujaron sin detenerse.

—Mi nombre es You —se presentó la joven—. Si gustas, puedes contarme lo que te sucede —se ofreció amablemente a escucharla.

—Soy Kanan —dijo el demonio—. Y, en este momento estoy sola en un lugar que desconozco.

Inocentemente, You creyó que la chica se había mudado a la ciudad y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir o no sabía por dónde empezar. No le pareció que estuviera mintiendo ni mucho menos que se tratara de una mala persona con intenciones ocultas. No obstante, en el fondo algo presentía… Nuevamente y con amabilidad, You se ofreció a darle a conocer los alrededores durante el día y tarde hasta que se acostumbrara. Parecía ser una tarea difícil cuando se enteró que no tenía idea de algunos funcionamientos y servicios, pero sin darle tantas vueltas fue paciente con ella.

Los días estimados para Kanan pasaron de largo. Esa joven, You, le hizo olvidarse de los malestares que tuvo en un principio, pues, su personalidad era tan carismática e hiperactivamente enérgica que contagiaba su alegría y felicidad. El demonio estaba siendo feliz con la interacción de un mundano, un simple mortal. Quién lo creería…

Permaneció a su lado para indagar más sobre ellos: su cultura, leyes, formas de convivencia y metas que se proponían. No todo era oscuridad y esa joven se lo hizo ver, ella era un claro ejemplo. Kanan llegó en cierto punto a desear de todo corazón ser parte permanente de la vida de You. Un nuevo sentimiento estaba floreciendo en su interior, uno que le decía que esta podía ser la persona indicada que mantuviera su jovialidad viva.

La amistad fue creciendo y su cercanía aún más. Compartían gran parte del tiempo juntas, aun cuando You tenía sus clases escolares y las actividades de atletismo por otra parte. Y por ello, Kanan aprendió rápido por y para ella, y de ese modo, serle útil como una forma de agradecimiento por haberla salvado en su peor momento cuando piso ese mundo. Como cuando también salía por las mañanas para hacerle compañía en sus rutinas de ejercicio. Las dos, solas a tempranas horas en una carrera como base de entrenamiento. Gustaba de todo lo que hacía. Era sensacional disfrutar así con ella.

No había nada que no le negara, sin lugar a dudas el demonio la amaba. Pero algo estaba de por medio y era el hecho de que era eso; un demonio que amaba… Desde que se conocieron no había hecho mención de lo que es en realidad y a partir de ahí contuvo un latente miedo en su pecho por querer confesarlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿La aceptaría? O, ¿la aborrecería? ¿Qué es lo que sucedería si un demonio revela su identidad? Esos y más cuestionamientos asaltaron en su mente.

Kanan siguió guardando su pequeño secreto un poco más. No quería importunar a su amiga, ni mucho menos cuando la carrera de atletismo estaba próxima a llevarse a cabo. Se lo dijo desde que empezaron con sus salidas matutinas que sería una de las representantes de su escuela. Estaría bajo presión pero aun con ello daría su máximo por calificar dentro de los finalistas. Así era You, con una admirable y fuerte convicción. No podía estar más orgullosa de ese mundano.

Pero de sí, estaba completamente decepcionada…

...

Conforme la competencia llegaba, su miedo fue en creciente; no obstante se convenció a sí misma de decirle la verdad que guardaba. Su energía, su estado de ánimo se estuvo alterando respecto a ello, no podía estar tranquila y, aunque lo ocultara, todo eso lo llegó a percibir You, que en silencio prefirió ignorarlo. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa si no era ella quién participaría, pensó la joven vagamente.

Después de todos los arduos entrenamientos y batidas de records, el ansiado día llegó. Y ambos, mundano y demonio, lucían de los más nerviosos. Cada uno con algo fijo en sus mentes: conseguir la victoria y confesar la verdad respectivamente.

Antes de que You se preparara y fuera a su calle correspondiente, Kanan la tomó de las manos con firmeza para disipar toda duda que surgió a último momento. La envolvió con sus brazos para relajarla, aunque también lo hacía para sí misma.

—Independientemente de cuál sea el resultado, para mí ya eres una ganadora —le hizo saber con anterioridad mostrando su gran apoyo—. Y una cosa más —hizo un ligero carraspeo—, tengo algo muy importante que decirte —desenvolvió su abrazo pero sin soltar el agarre de sus manos.

—También me gustaría decirte algo importante —dijo esta vez You, jugando con las manos en un movimiento vaivén—. Cuando finalice, hablaremos lo necesario.

Kanan, distraída con el jugar de sus manos, sintió unos labios sobre su rostro, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. Quedó embobada por unos segundos tratando de procesar aquella acción. Su amiga prácticamente sonreía divertida por haber dado la pista de lo que trataría la conversación que tendrían.

Los nervios del demonio se dispararon aún más y su corazón parecía latir con la misma fuerza que un motor de ferrocarril. Era lindo pensar a dónde podían llegar las cosas si lograban profundizar su relación a más que simple amigas. Una vez más sintió esa sensación de tranquilidad, ella era la indicada.

Se despidieron con otro abrazo y la joven se dirigió a su calle que era una de las centrales. Las demás competidoras llegaron a sus líneas de salida, unas terminando de calentar músculos y otras concentrándose. A pocos metros por delante, las primeras vallas que debían ser saltadas en el transcurso de su camino. Una carrera de 110 mts y sólo tres ganadores para el siguiente pase mayor.

Desde las gradas, Kanan saludó a la joven y ésta correspondió de la misma manera antes de escuchar el primer aviso para colocarse en los tacos. Sonó el segundo aviso y después el disparo que dio comienzo a la carrera. Todos iban con una velocidad igualada en las primeras vallas pero después fueron disparejos. You iba a pocos centímetros detrás de los tres primeros lugares, pronto estaría a la par del tercero y segundo. Lo manejó bastante bien hasta que llegó a su última valla perteneciente a su calle… Fue ahí cuando la joven sintió un terrible dolor y todo dio vueltas de forma estrepitosa.

El demonio se percató de la caída que sufrió con esa última valla, observó cómo You intentó levantarse y seguir corriendo pero cayó de nuevo indicando que algo estaba mal. No se quedó más tiempo en las gradas y fue hasta dónde ella, al igual que hicieron unos profesores y paramédicos que estaban en el lugar para socorrerla.

En cuanto se acercó y la escuchó llorar de dolor, su corazón se desgarró de una forma que no pudo describir, y más aún cuando tuvo que presenciar que uno de sus tobillos colgaba de manera antinatural y su hueso, probablemente el peroné, se asomaba cortando su piel. Y todo por un fallo al no calcular su caída en el salto, incluso dio vueltas en el suelo...

Fue un accidente inesperado. Inesperado como el cambio radical en You semanas después de lo ocurrido. Parecía tener una aura gris rodearla, no era la joven hiperactivamente enérgica y feliz que el demonio amaba con todo su ser. Con todo eso, la conversación que "tendrían" nunca se dio. Kanan en ningún momento se separó de su lado con la esperanza de volver a contemplar una sonrisa en sus labios, de oír su encantadora risa, de verla poner sus ojos de cachorrito cuando bien sabía que no le negaría nada. Hizo todo por ella, quiso salvarla de ese fatigoso y deprimente estado emocional que se apoderaba cada día como en el resto de los mundanos. Lo que menos deseaba es que su personalidad dejara de brillar.

—Soy como un caballo de carreras —comentó la joven, recostada en su cama de hospital mientras Kanan marcaba dibujitos en todo el largo del yeso de su pierna—. Cuando se rompen una pata ya no sirven…

—Por favor, no digas tales cosas. —Últimamente escuchaba más que comentarios pesimistas salir de su boca, no le gustaba verla tan miserable—. Puedes recuperarte de la fractura. Saldrás adelante de este percance.

—Sí, pero ya no será lo mismo… Soy un caballo con suerte al cual no se le ha sacrificado.

—Entonces si insistes en ser un caballo yo diré que soy un demonio —confesó con sinceridad, aunque la joven se lo tomó como un juego.

—¿Un demonio, eh? Si lo fueras ya me habrías lanzado un hechizo o algo para acabar con mi sufrimiento de una vez.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó. No le permitiría seguir hablando así—. ¿No es suficiente el remedio de mi calor al cuidarte? ¿Con tenerme tan preocupada de esta forma, a tu merced? —El demonio poco a poco fue liberando sus sentimientos al respecto y la joven guardó silencio—. You, tú fuiste el único mundano de este mundo que me transmitió felicidad. El único que intercambió palabras honestas. El único que se detuvo y volteó a ver si continuaba con vida… Tú eres un precioso zafiro en bruto que quiero pulir para verte brillar cada día más.

El demonio, mientras decía todo aquello, intencionalmente fue descubriendo una parte de su verdadera forma, una que la delataría con la imagen de _aquel_ que reinaba en las tinieblas. Cuernos similares a los de un carnero comenzaron a salir centímetros arriba de sus sienes, la esclerótica de sus ojos se cubrió de amarillo, dando así una mirada enferma y escalofriante con su iris amatistas. Hasta ahí tuvo que detenerse. Si antes había guardado silencio; ahora You quedó muda al presenciar a Kanan así. Lo hizo frente a sus ojos y no había truco alguno. Kanan al notar en You nulas intensiones de pronunciar siquiera algo; volvió a retomar la palabra.

—Soy un aterrador demonio, pero no uno que te maldecirá sino uno que desea tu bienestar —acortó la distancia, pasando su brazo al costado de su cadera para apoyarse en la cama—. Eres alguien a quién no podría encontrar en lo más recóndito de mi Inframundo, me arriesgué en visitar lo terrenal para encontrar el amor. Y lo encontré en ti —tomó la mano de You y depositó un beso en su dorso y otro más en su frente—. Me olvidé de mencionarte lo que soy y no por ello iba ocultártelo por siempre, es solo que cuando lo recordé tuve miedo de perderte.

You elevó su mano libre hasta uno de sus cuernos y con la yema de sus dedos sintió la textura rasposa de ellos.

—Si estamos… en este modo —habló al fin pero trémula, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos—, no creo que seas tan aterradora, Kanan —dio por sensato que a pesar de su aspecto, si quisiera hacer daño ya lo habría hecho hace mucho—. Es sólo que…

—¿Doy miedo? O, ¿doy asco? ¿No es correcto en este mundo porque ambas somos… chicas?

—No, no… Permíteme hablar antes —interrumpió todos los cuestionamientos que se formulaba—: tú haces que mi corazón baile y mi alma sonría. De esto quería conversar pero con lo que pasó ya no lo creí necesario y aunque ahora me dices que tú eres… —agachó la mirada apenada—. No importa lo que seas, lo que siento por ti no cambiará pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero no quiero ser una molestia, no cómo estoy ahora —musitó, pero fue audible para Kanan.

—¿Qué dices? Tú no eres una molestia. Esperaré el tiempo necesario para tu recuperación. Permíteme cuidarte ahora, amarte y protegerte siempre. Devolverte el cariño que me has dado. Qué tu mente no se aflige porque esto no es nada, sé que eres fuerte. No te permitiré decaer de nuevo, estaré contigo cuando más lo necesites —pegó su frente con la de ella. Por segunda ocasión las lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules, pero no sabía la razón tras ello, pudo haber sido cualquier emoción a causa de sus palabras—. Correrás, correrás una vez más, mi hermoso corcel.

—Kanan, tú… para ser un demonio eres muy cursi… —comentó You, mostrando una suave sonrisa que fue ampliando con su inconfundible risa. Extrañaba oírla.

—Te lo prometo, You, volverás a correr —concluyó Kanan, cerrando el espacio entre sus rostros para besarla en los labios.

El demonio tenía un gran y puro corazón.

O eso se creía…

Los ánimos de You habían cambiado, su alegría había vuelto como era característico de ella y más cuando se le informó la fecha del día en que la darían de alta. Kanan era más melosa, la mimaba todo el rato y a veces se subía a su cama para asegurar sus sueños. Hasta que en una de las noches, una tos fuerte la despertó de la siesta que se tomó por tanta guardia. Al abrir sus ojos, You continuaba tosiendo.

—Aquí, ten un poco de agua —le pasó un vaso de agua a la joven que bebió con calma—. ¿Te ahogaste? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, sobando su espalda.

—Sí, solo fue que me ahogué con mi propia saliva… —dijo avergonzada.

—¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? Estás muy sudada también —notó su bata mojada al pasar su mano por la tela—. ¿El aire acondicionado no enfría bien?

—Kanan, estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir, yo dormiré de nuevo —se volvió a acomodar y cerró los ojos por completo.

Esa sudoración y tos no le manifestó confianza al demonio. Por la mañana se hizo notar que no se trataba de una simple tos, era aún más fuerte, rasposa y hasta dolorosa. La sudoración y pequeñas ronchas aparecieron en su cuerpo para quedarse. Los doctores hicieron sus análisis para averiguar esta repentina reacción en su cuerpo, la cual no comprendían, si la chica contaba con salud estable.

Después vino la fiebre y la descamación en las zonas afectadas por las ronchas, la situación estaba empeorando y los doctores no podían determinar qué infección o enfermedad la estaba atacando. Kanan en silencio observaba sus expresiones; sus ojos, sus muecas, sus murmullos; se habían dado por vencido tan rápido… Ellos son igual que el resto, pensó. Y, un malestar la inundó como el que tuvo en su llegada, los malos pensamientos la abrumaron como nunca antes. Otras veces a la joven se le dificultaba respirar o siquiera moverse, lo que le sucedía era muy aleatorio. El demonio ya no soportaba verla sufrir, tampoco entendía qué pasaba. Desesperada a más no poder, Kanan hizo lo que un ser del Inframundo nunca haría ni en sus peores delirios: rezar y encomendar a los seres celestiales que la sanaran. Lo hizo noche y día pero ninguno acudió a su llamado. Eso provocó que reavivara el primitivo odio que se tenía hacia los mundanos y ángeles.

—Mírate. Apenas se puede creer que un mundano te tenga de esa forma —una voz grave se hizo presente y una figura empezó a ascender en lo más oscuro de la habitación. Kanan frunció el entrecejo al ver que _él_ se acercaba—. Pero debo aceptar que _este_ mundano en especial te hizo resistir su mundo, te hizo sentir… cosas —se expresó con un tono insinuante—. Así que, te debo una disculpa, como prometí —hizo una rápida reverencia—. En cambio, ella no logró aguantarte a ti —dijo, recorriendo un dedo por todo el yeso en la pierna de You.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué dices eso? —pidió Kanan explicaciones, casi molesta.

—Oh mi pobre diablillo, joven y carente de conocimiento. ¿No es obvio el por qué les niego ascender a este mundo e interactuar con ellos? —Kanan se daba la idea, pero aun así quería escucharlo para despejar dudas—. Eres maligna, tú eres la enfermedad que la está matando.

—Debo discrepar de eso, Rey Rojo —dijo sin miedo a él—. Mi interacción con ella fue sana desde un principio con un avance excelente, yo no puedo ser la causa.

—Es verdad, al principio lo fue, pero ¿creíste que pasar 5 meses a su lado no le afectaría? ¿Te sentiste alguna vez tranquila contigo misma? Eso es porque estabas consumiendo de su energía vital lentamente y en cierto punto la redujiste. Ese beso fue el comienzo —observó a detalle los labios de la joven; quebrados y pálidos.

—No. ¿Qué beso en específico? Los besos no tienen ningún significado a no ser que… sea un… —de pronto, su voz fue descendiendo de volumen al darse cuenta de ello. En su lugar, el Rey suspiró.

—Un pacto —completó él—. Hiciste un pacto con ella.

—¡Qué no! —exclamó, haciéndole frente—. En ningún momento formé un pacto, ¡fue un casto beso! No pacté con ella nada —aseguró.

—Pequeño demonio, sigues sin entender. Los ángeles nunca acudieron porque ella —señaló a You en la cama— es una pecadora y para ellos la relación mundano-demonio es una bajeza. El primer beso que el mundano te dio fue la iniciación del pacto, en consecuencia a ello le rompiste un pierna —Kanan quedó en shock al oír eso—. Después cerraste el pacto con tu beso, mintiéndole, prometiendo algo que no podías cumplir. Quedándote por completo con su alma. Es tuya ahora.

—Es un mal chiste, por favor —observó las facciones serias de no estar mintiendo—. Si me alejo de su lado, ¿se recuperará? ¿Volverá la estabilidad de su salud y será feliz como antes? ¿Es posible? —rogó Kanan, aferrándose al traje del Rey—. Haré lo que sea pero no puedo dejarla morir. Ella no se lo merece. ¡No se lo merece! —rompió en llanto y él sólo palpó su hombro.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. Desobedeciste las reglas, aunque fuera yo quién te haya dado el permiso. Enfureciste a los celestiales y a los guardianes de los tres mundos —dijo—. Tienes su alma infectada, la juzgaran y lo más probable es que la manden al Inframundo o, en el peor de los casos, al Limbo —el Rey le limpió algunas lágrimas de su mejilla—. Despídete y acaba con su sufrimiento. No toleraré más de ti, este es tu ultimátum, hija mía…

El Rey Rojo regresó a la oscuridad de la habitación y su presencia desapareció. Kanan se sentó al costado de la cama y You entreabrió sus ojos diciendo haber escuchado voces lejanas. Kanan no supo si fue la discusión que tuvo con su padre o eran los demonios pidiendo al mundano ser llevado a las sombras. Permaneció así, mirándola y sonriéndole. Su cabello castaño se tornó en un color más grisáceo, su piel pegada casi a los huesos, un aspecto llegando a lo decrépito como si succionaran todo de ella. Un avance muy acelerado…

—Perdóname, You, no sabes cuánto lo siento —hundió su cabeza en su pecho—. Yo contraje toda la inmundicia en ti. Soy la culpable de tu desgracia, no creí que mis deseos hacia tu persona se convirtieran en falacias. Te amo y te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad, y si no es mucho pedir y que me lo permitieses… encontrarme contigo de nuevo. Haré lo posible, aunque no es así cómo quisiera que terminara, pero serás como yo… —Kanan se aferró a sus lánguidas manos—. ¡Maldición! En serio no sabes lo fatal que me siento. Oh You…

—Kanan… —logró hablar en un agotador aliento—. Eres un bello, amoroso… y cursi ángel que no debió encarnar como demonio —dijo para sorpresa de Kanan—. Fue divertido… conocerte —una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y la última lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Tu alma está bajo mi resguardo, la purificaré, lo haré por ti y esta vez lo cumpliré —Kanan, con lágrimas en los ojos, acortó el espacio entre sus rostros—. Después de esto, ya no sentirás dolor alguno, dormirás profundamente —y dicho eso, dejó un beso en sus labios de un sabor amargo.

El beso del ultimátum. Ese beso que dio por terminada su vida con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla en lo más recóndito del Inframundo o en su defecto, el Limbo, una dimensión alterna similar a la de tierras mundanas, lugar donde se arrojaban a aquellos que vendieron su alma al demonio por amor.


	3. Amor dulce

_Disclaimer_ : _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el Reto "Entre el aroma del café y una maid." Del fandom de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino.

 _NdelA:_ Jeez. Aunque algunos por ahí dicen que hacer un AU de cafetería es fácil para mi no lo fue... Tuve la idea, sí, pero no podía desarrollarla como deseaba. Pero creo que lo hice bien (?), sí, supongo que lo hice bien... De buenas a primeras les digo que es un poco largo y es UmiEli, sorry not sorry. Me habría gustado añadir más cosas pero el límite de palabras no me lo permitió así que puede haber detalles que se me hayan pasado por alto.

Mucho bla, bla. Ya no les quito más el tiempo. Los dejo con la historia:

* * *

«La sonrisa detrás de su taza ocultaba otras intensiones.»

—O—

La anterior semana fue realmente tortuosa, llena de constante e insoportable insistencia por parte de Honoka, su mejor amiga, que durante noche y día no paró de mandar mensajes de textos y dar guiños sobre un reto que fue impuesto. La perdedora, que en este caso era Umi, por más que trató de prolongar aquello para que fuera olvidado peor le resultó el asunto, pues Honoka no daba rienda en dejarlo y ahora no se la podía quitar de encima.

El reto consistía en asistir a una cita a ciegas. Honoka se haría cargo de contactar a la otra persona una vez que fuera aceptada la salida, pero Umi, aunque detestaba no cumplir con su palabra, esta vez lo veía difícil porque conociendo a su amiga posiblemente le jugaría una de sus tantas broma. Además de que no sabía qué tipo de persona sería su cita, ese era otro de los motivos que la tenían reticente. Pero en dado punto terminó accediendo no aguantando más el que le hicieran carrilla.

—¿Este es el correcto? —Saltó la pregunta al aire. Estuvieron al menos 5 minutos afuera viendo el nombre del local en la parte superior.

—Lo tienes apuntado, Honoka —mencionó Umi, haciéndola ver de nuevo la nota en su mano—. Además es la única cafetería de la ciudad con nombre ruso… ¿No es un poco obvio? —resopló, apretando el puente de su nariz.

—Oh, cierto, cierto —comparó los nombres—. Me pregunto ¿cómo se pronunciará esto?, ¿Sss… ka… buyón? ¡¿Avión?!

— _Sladkaya Lyubov'_ —pronunció con fluidez Umi, ganándose unos aplausos de su amiga.

El sitio de la reunión fue propuesto por la otra persona. "сладкая любовь", por su traducción, 'Amor dulce', es una de las cafeterías céntricas que ganó fama en tan sólo un mes de su inauguración. Pues se decía que el lugar no sólo era temático al país si no que era auténticamente ruso gracias a sus dueños. Ninguna de las dos había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo antes y probar sus populares cafés y postres que ahí mismo horneaban.

—Entraré primero —indicó Honoka—, y después vas tú en caso de que ya se encuentre dentro. Así no sabrá que venimos juntas. —Una de las condiciones para cumplir el reto era que hiciera de su vigía. Umi seguía teniendo sus inseguridades al respecto y quería que estuviera analizando la situación a distancia.

—Me parece bien —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero ¿cómo sabré quién será? ¿Te ha dado alguna característica física que lo identifique?

—Toma —le entregó la nota de antes—. Aquí también viene qué es lo que traerá puesto —después de eso, Honoka dejó escapar una risita, mirando a otro lado que no fuera Umi para no "burlarse" directamente.

—Hmm… Alto y rubio… —leyó lo escrito y las risas subían de volumen—. Apuesto y caballeroso como un príncipe… —observó cómo Honoka apretaba los labios con tal de aguantarse—. Chaqueta color crema y vaqueros azules. —No pudo más y rompió en carcajadas—. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó con obvia molestia, pues efectivamente de algo se estaba burlando.

—Nada, no es nada, en serio —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Vamos, relájate, ¡será divertido! —trató de animarla.

—Solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez.

Como se hubo acordado, Honoka entró primero al local pretendiendo ser una más de la clientela, al cabo de unos minutos Umi también entró. Al instante que atravesó las puertas el delicioso y dulce aroma inundó sus fosas nasales; un lugar fresco y cálido le dio la bienvenida. Paseó la vista buscando a su amiga; ella ya estaba lista, picando una rebanada de tarta de fresas. Se dieron una mirada de complicidad y posteriormente ocupó una de las mesas vacías al otro extremo.

Con la nota arrugada entre sus dedos temblorosos, extrañamente se le subieron los nervios. Intentaba asimilar la descripción con alguno de los clientes, pero de las pocas cabezas rubias que se encontraban ahí ya tenían compañía. Lo mejor es quedar plantada, pensó, pues de esa forma se libraría de las incomodidades que pudieran surgir y el reto se daba por perdido.

Las manecillas del reloj en la pared avanzaron rápido, casi su tic tac parecía ir al mismo ritmo de la buena música de fondo y pronto rebasó la hora acordada, dando así por terminada la cita. Umi se festejó desde su lugar; levantó los hombros, sonriente de no tener que pasar por algo que no pedía desde un principio. Podría decirse que estaba a salvo de esta. Y, Honoka al otro extremo, en vez de lucir molesta porque su broma resultó frustrada, manifestó todo lo contrario: divertida y con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro le indicó que volteara ante la nueva figura que se aproximaba. Comprendió un poco tarde las señales pero después reparó que alguien se acercó a ella.

—Buenos días, disculpe, ¿usted es… Sonoda Umi?

Observó con detalle la mujer frente a ella; estatura alta, cabellos lacios bañados en oro, unos profundos ojos azules y… vestía como describía la nota.

«Es por esto que Honoka se reía tanto, no era un hombre sino una mujer», se dijo mentalmente, mirándola aun. La recién llegada al no recibir una respuesta habló de nuevo.

—Perdone si la interrumpí —dijo la mujer—, la he confundido con alguien más.

—No, no. —La detuvo antes de que fuera a buscar en otra mesa—. Yo soy Sonoda Umi, dime, ¿tú eres… mi cita? —preguntó apenada.

—Sí. Sí, soy yo —tomó asiento, mostrando una sonrisa—. En verdad, le pido una disculpa, creí que ya no la encontraría. Se me ha hecho tarde porque estuve atendiendo unos negocios —explicó con suma confianza—. Ah, disculpa otra vez, seguro no sabes mi nombre —extendió su mano—. Me llamo Ayase Eli, un gusto.

—El gusto es mío… —correspondió el apretón—. Soy Umi, pero eso ya lo sabes…

—Y es todo lo que sé de ti, me han brindado vagamente poca información. —Como era de esperarse viniendo de Honoka—. Pero por eso estoy aquí, tarde pero segura —dijo entre suaves risitas—. Veo que no has pedido nada aún —levantó su mano para atraer a uno de los meseros—. Por favor, pide lo que gustes, todo corre por cuenta de la casa.

A Umi le pareció curioso el ofrecimiento, sin embargo aceptó el menú para poder elegir. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de probar algo ya estando ahí, después de todo se fue en ayunas.

—¿Acaso trabajas aquí? —quiso saber y la rubia soltó una risa muy atractiva cuando entregó de vuelta el menú al mesero.

—He trabajado, sí. —El hecho de que Eli mantuviera una sonrisa en todo momento hacía que fuera más ameno y relajado el ambiente entre ellas—. Bueno, actualmente sigo trabajando pero soy algo así como la segunda encargada del Café —prosiguió—. Es para irme acostumbrando al negocio. Mi padre es el dueño, e incluso puedes verlo en el fondo, allá —le indicó—, es él.

Un hombre muy alto y con porte elegante, conversaba con sus empleados.

—¡Eso no me lo esperaba! Y tu padre está aquí… —Umi se cubrió con su mano el perfil de su cara para que no fuera vista por el gran hombre—. ¿Él sabe lo que estás haciendo? —Se refirió a su cita.

—Sabe de mis preferencias y de todo corazón las respeta. Sabe que estoy buscando entablar una buena relación con alguien, y tú —aclaró en un tono íntimo—, tú me pareces muy bella.

Ante lo que parecían ser palabras honestas, Umi sintió el calor apoderarse agresivamente de sus mejillas, vergüenza seguramente. El sonrojo no pasó por alto para Eli, así que inmediatamente añadió:

—Noté que estabas un poco rígida al principio, pareció ser que no era lo que esperabas. Por favor, hazme saber cualquier molestia que pueda causarte. —Era tan amable y atenta a cualquier detalle. No se le podía abandonar a una persona así, sería una falta de respeto para Umi hacerlo.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Honoka que le dirigía unas cuantas muecas desde hace rato y, por lo que se podía entender, le decía que podía darse por vencida con el reto, que al fin al cabo lo único que quería era ver la impresión que se llevaría. No le daría el gusto después de la tortuosa semana que le hizo pasar para que aceptara, así que terminaría con Eli como se debe: llevando a cabo la cita.

—Es verdad que no es lo que esperé —dijo con total sinceridad—. De igual forma, me han dado vagamente poca información. Tenía la idea de que sería un chico —le mostró la nota y ella asintió mientras la leía, comprendiendo la situación—. Pero no por ello significa que no debamos disfrutar y terminar conociéndonos un poco.

Eli le dio la razón. El mesero llegó con el pedido: dejó en la mesa dos humeantes tazas de café con la presentación del arte de latte en la superficie, un pastel pequeño con cubierta de chocolate y vainilla que ellas mismas podían rebanar a su gusto y por último, unas galletitas francesas, macarons, para poder merendar más tarde. El servicio y la calidad eran impresionantes, de ahí es donde venía la fama.

Durante esa mañana platicaron de diversas cosas como son: el compartir gustos, entretenimientos, cuáles eran sus mayores dedicaciones y una que otra trivialidad. Eli era quien más hablaba, pero sin pretender opacar a la chica, respetando y escuchando todo lo que tuviera que decir. Le encantaba robarle sonrisas, ver sus ojos de fuerte color ámbar que no podían mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo, excusándose y volviendo la vista a lo que restaba de su café, esos labios que se lamían cada segundo el dulce sabor en ellos. Era tentativo. Aunque ocultara su timidez, era muy linda y tentativa. El aura se volvió más acogedor, incluso la presencia de Honoka en la cafetería desapareció para Umi.

A Eli le interesaba, entonces se atrevió a preguntar:

—Sonoda, ¿te gustaría salir a una segunda cita conmigo?

…

—Ella es muy, muy cortés. De comportamiento centrado y sin rodeos —comentaba llena de admiración—. No voy a mentir pero tiene muy bonitas facciones, como las de un famoso.

—Oh, eso es lindo.

—Es una joven emprendedora, su padre es quien le está enseñando a manejar el negocio. Tiene mucho de qué hablar, ¡es un amor de persona! —carraspeó fuerte al darse cuenta de lo último dicho.

En todo el camino hasta llegar al departamento de Honoka, estuvo lleno de discursos favorables, uno tras otro. A Umi no le paraba la boca de alardear de su cita, que hasta tuvo suerte de conversar con alguien con educación y buen porte. Su amiga ya se había cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Pudo haber hablado de más con tal de quedar bien, sabes —refunfuñaba comiendo unos de los macarons sobrantes—. Umi, entonces ¿le dijiste que sí? —se sentó correctamente en el sillón, preocupada por la respuesta—. Es una desconocida que saqué de una web de parejas, no estabas obligada a llevarlo a más.

—Quedé con ella para conocernos mejor. —Honoka hizo un mohín infantil—. De manera amistosa —aclaró Umi—. Con esta segunda salida veré si podemos tener una relación de amigas y tal vez te nos unas —trató de convencerla, pero Honoka no se metería en eso último, no le interesaba de hecho.

—Si mal no recuerdo, habías dicho que era rusa, ¿verdad? —Umi asintió con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Has escuchado que todos los rusos están locos? —hizo un énfasis exagerado y su compañera simplemente se rió—. Esta vez no bromeo…

—Ya veremos si está loca o no —continuó con la gracia Umi.

—¿Qué día será la siguiente cita? Puedo ir y serte de vigía de nuevo, no te dejaré sola.

—No estaré sola, estaré con ella —le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como a un pequeño cachorro—. No sucederá nada malo, sé defenderme —aseguró para calmarla. Umi reparó en la hora; estaba por llegar tarde a una reunión con sus padres—. Honoka, después te contaré los detalles, me tengo que ir —se levantó del sillón y fue por sus cosas.

—Umi, ¿no me dijiste que me ayudarías con parte del proyecto? —recordó que Umi se había ofrecido en ayudarle en algo que se le dificultaba—. ¿Tienes mis llaves? ¿Te quedarás a dormir después de que te desocupes? —la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo—. Regresa si puedes, es muy silencioso si no estás.

—Puedes ir adelantando lo que comprendas, Honoka, déjame el resto. Ah, y sí, siempre cargo con las copias —tintineó las llaves en su bolsillo—. Por esta vez no me quedaré a dormir, ¿querías independizarte, no es así? Acostúmbrate.

Se despidieron por ese día. Honoka vivía sola, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Umi se quedaba con ella, iba y venía, mudándose poco a poco para salir de la casa de sus padres y vivir juntas como amigas y compañeras de universidad. Fue una decisión difícil porque salió de su zona de confort y, quien más la apoyó fue Umi, por tener el valor de irse primero, como ella decía. Pero eso no significaba que su familia no fuera a visitarla, lo hacían cada quincena.

Por esa noche decidió hacer su parte correspondiente del proyecto, pero también hizo el esfuerzo por terminar el tema que se le dificultaba y suponía dejárselo a Umi. Quiso dejarla libre y no importunarla. Por alguna extraña razón, entre tanta lectura y escritura, saltó a su cabeza lo que había dicho su amiga: "no sucederá nada malo", permaneció como cancioncita de carro de nieves.

En realidad no pasó nada malo. Umi tuvo su segunda cita con Eli y fue todo un éxito, regresó más emocionada que la primera vez y hasta con pequeños regalos, que por supuesto fue dejando con Honoka para que en casa no fuera descubierta. Aunque, para sí misma, se excusaba con que era para reforzar la amistad pero era obvio que para el lado opuesto no sólo quería quedar en simple amistad. Era lindo tanto detalle, hasta Honoka se estaba convenciendo para que quedaran como pareja y compartieran más entre las dos. En una ocasión, Umi le mostró unas de las cartas que Eli le regaló; era un poema. La caligrafía era preciosa, correctamente formada y plasmaba sus nacientes sentimientos por ella. Fue inevitable que ambas se sonrojaran hasta las orejas. Cualquiera caería conquistado…

Acordaban para salir a pasear de aquí para allá. La rusa solía darle guiños, tomar su mano en lugares públicos y cuando la chica sudaba y temblaba, reforzaba su apretón para hacerla sentir segura. La cafetería se volvió el lugar favorito de Umi, no había mañana que no corriera por un caliente y cremoso café, y en las noches no faltaba el postre en sus manos. Lo mejor fue cuando el tiempo pasaba y Eli quería formalizar algo, pero siempre obtenía como respuesta un: "sigo sin estar preparada", a lo que ella siempre decía: "esperaré hasta que estés cómoda". Era tenaz pero sin llegar al punto de molestar y eso gustaba demasiado de su carácter.

Un amor muy dulce, aunque ella no quería aceptarlo…

Obviamente estaba completamente enamorada, solamente necesitaba un empujón para poder correr a los brazos de Eli. Y ese día, el día en que tocaron a la puerta del departamento y Honoka atendió al llamado, se encontró con un enorme oso de felpa obstruyendo su entrada.

—¡Umi, Umi! —gritó con emoción cargando el peluche en brazos—. Mira lo que han dejado para ti —atinó a decir, porque llevaba su nombre.

Umi miró el oso caminando hacia ella, los pies de Honoka era lo único que notaba. Lo dejaron recargado en la cabecera de la cama y advirtieron la nota que venía enrollada en el listón del cuello.

«Sonoda Umi, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?», decía con su pulcra caligrafía y ponía un lugar en específico: el parque y que la estaría esperando.

Umi y Honoka intercambiaron miradas, una casi al borde de las lágrimas y la otra sonriente.

—Ya no lo ocultes, Umi, te gusta mucho. Deberías darle una respuesta clara —le dijo como muestra de apoyo—. Si te hace feliz date la oportunidad de amar —la tomó de las manos cuando empezó a temblar de miedo—. No tienes nada que temer, también estaré aquí para ti.

—Es que… tal vez hice que… lo malinterpretara. —Cabizbaja y con voz trémula se expresó—. Sabes que mamá y papá son… muy severos con estas cosas.

—¿Vas a negar lo que siente tu corazón? ¿No me has escuchado? Date la oportunidad de amar, Umi. Si algo sale mal, ya me tienes a mí.

—¿Estarás siempre conmigo pase lo que pase? —La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y más cuando sus brazos la envolvieron cálidamente—. ¿Puedes prometérmelo?

—Siempre contigo porque te quiero —le dijo sutilmente.

Pronto dejaron el departamento, Honoka la acompañó y cuando logró divisar la figura de la rubia sentada en los columpios, se quedó a distancia como la vigía que era. Parecieron conversar unos minutos, minutos que para ellas eran muy importantes. Alcanzó a oír unas risas, estuvieron tan ensimismadas que no procuraron su volumen, y posteriormente se abrazaron y se besaron. Eso significaba un sí.

Sintió alegría por la felicidad de su amiga, pero ver aquella escena le dio un atisbo de dolor y escalofríos que no comprendió… Abandonó el lugar cuando ese sentimiento se intensificó.

Nunca se le cruzó pensar que un simple juego la llevaría a encontrar el amor. Realmente hacían buena pareja, hasta Honoka estaba de acuerdo. Solían decir que una relación no duraba más allá d meses si no había muestra de algo serio, pero como Eli había comentado: ella quería entablar una buena relación y bien que lo estaba haciendo.

Como era de esperarse, compartían tiempo juntas, la cafetería se volvió el nidito de amor de los tortolitos. El aroma dulce estaba impregnado en los poros de la piel de Umi, ¿quién iba a imaginar que ella estaría babeando así por una chica? Era curioso. Honoka a su vez resintió la falta de su compañera, la comunicación no era como antes o eso empezaba a creer. Bien sabía que una relación se trataba de dos y nadie más, pero aunque su amiga caminara por las habitaciones y estuviera ahí, a su lado, ya no sentía lo mismo.

Comenzó a tener el hábito de seguirlas, al inicio fue por impulso y cuando se percató de lo que hacía se retiró, pero en las siguientes ocasiones fueron intencionales… No sabía qué la llevaba a actuar de esa manera, ¿qué quería probar? ¿Quería juzgar cuánto valía Eli? ¿Qué Umi estuviera bien? No hallaba cómo justificarse…

Más adelante cuando estuvo desocupada de los deberes universitarios buscó empleo para poder distraerse, y por supuesto tener dinero que ya empezaba a escasear. Una de sus principales opciones en su lista era la cafetería "сладкая любовь", 'Amor dulce', que durante una semana la tuvieron a la expectativa de una respuesta.

Cuando la aceptaron le dieron el día para presentarse: hoy era su primer día de labor.

—Él es nuestro grandioso barista detrás de los lattes y mezclas de nuestras bebidas. Él te instruirá algunas de sus habilidades para que requieras y fortalezcas las tuyas —explicó la mujer—. Es paciente, puedes consultarle cualquier cosa tanto a él como a mí —sonrió—. Señorita Kousaka, cuando haya días apretados te necesitaré también como mesera y otras veces en la caja registradora. Me gusta que mis empleados tengan varias rutinas. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Me ha quedado claro, señorita Ayase —brindó una ligera reverencia—. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—De acuerdo, no te someteré a mucha presión hasta más tarde, por el momento puedes darle una segunda limpieza a las mesas antes de que las puertas se abran.

Era temprano y quien la recibió en el negocio fue Eli. Para ser la encargada lucía amigable, pensó, una vez teniéndola así de cerca. Afortunadamente la rubia no la conocía, no físicamente a no ser que Umi la haya mencionado de palabra alguna vez dentro de sus conversaciones.

Seguramente su amiga se llevaría una sorpresa cuando la encuentre ahí, era la única forma de seguir siendo vigía sin tener que perseguirlas como una enferma a ojos de otros.

Aunque por ese día y otros más Umi no apareció... Honoka por su lado tenía que aumentar su forma de ofrecer un servicio de calidad para los clientes, tal como le estuvieron dando instrucciones para que aprendiera rápido, el personal lo era y ella no debía retrasar a nadie. Eli solía dar rondas observando los detalles y que nada se le fuera a escapar, era muy meticulosa.

No solo era tomar notas del pedido de los clientes; como mesera se esmeró siendo cortés, de buenos modales y simpática. Ayudando y respondiendo las dudas que tenían sobre el menú o cualquier duda que tuvieran de la ciudad, en el caso de turistas. Asegurarse que los clientes reciban las bebidas y los platillos correctos. Era la parte que más le gustaba porque diariamente miraba caras nuevas, y porque no, recibir muy buena propina por parte de algunos. Otras veces ayudaba en la cocina con los postres y repostería, y al barista con sus mezclas donde jugaba con varios tipos de leche y esencias.

Al poco tiempo de su muestra de espíritu servicial, a Eli le fascinó.

Honoka comprendió por qué Umi no puso un pie en la cafetería esa semana, y eso se debía a que Eli estaba a cargo, porque a la semana entrante cuando le pasó el rol a su padre se presentó para desayunar con su novia.

—Buenos días, ¿gusta de algo más? —dijo Honoka cuando llegó hasta la mesa de Umi una vez que Eli fue al sanitario.

—¿Honoka? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Es aquí donde estabas comenzando a trabajar? Con razón siempre evadías el tema. —Honoka tomó los trastes sucios para ponerlos en su charola—. No te ves nada mal con ese uniforme, me gusta.

—Me gusta que te guste, Umi. —le sonrió—. ¿No gusta algo más? —retomó la pregunta cuando vio venir a Eli.

—Um… —revisó la hora en su reloj—. Eli —se dirigió a la rubia—, ¿quieres algo más o se nos hará tarde?

—Así está bien. Tenemos que irnos o no alcanzaremos entrada —le contestó y posteriormente le pidió la cuenta a Honoka, aunque ya sabía el monto.

Ella sólo las vio marcharse…

…

Nuevos días con el doble de regalos llegaron al departamento de Honoka como la primera vez que recibió el oso de felpa en su puerta. De la emoción no se preguntó cómo es que Eli sabía dónde encontrar a Umi cuando ella nunca se lo dijo. No había prestado atención a ese detalle.

El estrés del trabajo ya estaba haciendo efecto en ella, pidió unos minutos para salir a tomar aire en la parte trasera de la cafetería, al mismo tiempo que dejaría las bolsas de basura. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y con ello una voz alterada; era Eli hablando al teléfono. Honoka por instinto se escondió detrás del contenedor, no podía entender qué es lo que decía porque habló en ruso y tampoco deducir sí realmente estaba enojada o era el fuerte acento del idioma, probablemente un poco de ambos porque también gritaba al grado de asustarle.

Fue muy extraño descubrir esa parte sin control de ella. Y no era lo único extraño… Poco después le tocó presenciar una discusión con su padre, todo el personal lo vio de hecho, cuando ya estaban a punto de cerrar en la noche. Algo estaba sucediendo…

…

—Umi, ¿está todo bien entre tú y ella? —se atrevió a preguntar—. De casualidad… ¿No han discutido? O, ¿te ha llegado a levantar la voz en algún momento?

Umi, desde el sillón, alzó su vista por encima de su laptop.

—No… ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? —Eso la desconcertó.

—No es nada, es que… ustedes lucen como una pareja "perfecta" —se rió entre nervios—, pero ya sabes que nada es perfecto y dentro de una relación suelen haber discusiones… —tintineó unas cucharas—. Sólo… Lo que quiero decir es que, si sucede algo malo, házmelo saber, por favor.

—Seguro, Honoka, pero no entiendo por qué algo malo deba suceder. Estamos bien —dejó la laptop a un lado junto con el cojín que usaba de apoyo. Se acercó hasta la barra donde estaba Honoka—. ¿Pasó algo grave en el trabajo?

Honoka desvió la mirada de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: su práctica con el café, preparando diseños y combinando otros con toques de licor.

—Dime si te gusta —Le dio a probar uno para evadir la pregunta—. He notado que es el que más pides y quise hacerlo lo más parecido posible. —Ella lo saboreó unos segundos en su boca antes de pasarlo—. ¿Y bien?

—Vas aprendiendo, pero está un poco tostado…

—¡Entiendo! ¿Y qué tal… ¡Este otro!?

—Mm… No es amargo y tiene… —frunció los labios, saboreando con su lengua el interior de su boca— un toque muy dulce —agarró la botella que estaba con los ingredientes—. No sabía que podían combinarse con licores… Qué raro. ¡Pero es bueno!

—Si monto mi propia cafetería, ¿dejarías de ir a 'Amor dulce'?

Umi dejó salir una carcajada suave.

—En 10 años que te hagas con una, claro que sí —dijo divertida y continuó bebiendo.

Le agradó ver su sonrisa detrás de la taza, eso la llenaba. Y, sin motivo claro, la sujetó de la mano libre y después retiró su café para darle una abrazo. Entonces Umi volvió a retomar su pregunta.

—Honoka, ¿algo pasó, no es así? —De repente se estremeció cuando unos labios tocaron su cuello; quiso apartarla—. ¡Honoka!

—¡Error! ¡Mí error! —se afianzó a ella—. No lo hago de nuevo pero déjame estar así un poco más, por favor.

—Honoka, ¿qué tienes?... —Momento importuno, llamaron a la puerta y Honoka no le quedó de otra que atender.

Un hombre estaba de pie con un ramo de flores y caja de chocolates que hizo entrega creyendo que ella era "Sonoda".

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Umi asomándose al vestíbulo cuando escuchó el portazo.

—Son para ti. —Prácticamente se las tiró de mala gana; Umi por poco no los atrapa—. Voy a tener mucho trabajo la semana que viene, un compañero enfermó —dijo entre dientes—. Estaré llegando tarde y no habrá cena —recogió las tazas para vaciar el contenido que restaba—, y probablemente vendré cansada y no querré otra cosa más que tirarme en cama para dormir.

—Honoka, ¿por qué actúas así? No te lo calles y dímelo de una vez —exigió.

—¡Estoy harta de que mi casa parezca una tienda de regalos! —tembló de rabia—. Que todo el tiempo ustedes estén… derramando miel. ¡Me empalagan! —se cubrió el rostro con sus palmas y respiró hondo—. Estoy… estresada, eso es todo —dijo con más calma—. Tengo que levantarme temprano, buenas noches.

Y así dejó a Umi con una incógnita más grande, haciendo que pensara muchas cosas a la vez.

…

—Umi. ¿Umi? —pasó su mano frente a sus ojos; ella reaccionó—. Has estado en las nubes el día de hoy, ¿hay algún problema que te atosigue? —preguntó, acariciando su mano.

—Yo… me peleé con mi mejor amiga, creo —echó un rápido vistazo en dirección a Honoka atendiendo en el mostrador.

—¿Se puede saber la razón? —Eli se apoyó más sobre la mesa para escucharla—. ¿Es algo que no les haga reconciliarse?

—No, no. Sé que luego se le pasará, fue solo una rabieta. Pero tal vez se deba a que no estoy mucho con ella.

—Debes darle también tiempo a tus amistades o creerán que los traicionaste y se pueden perder vínculos amistosos. Yo he perdido y no es bonito. Arreglen las cosas —le aconsejó—. Salgan a caminar. Vayan por un helado. Juégale bromas. Conténtala.

—Supongo que eso haré, sí, lo intentaré —dio un trago de su té, y recordó—: Mucho hablar de mí. Eli, me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decir, ¿qué era?

—Ah sí. Estoy atendiendo… unos intercambios de mercancía —la miró fijamente—. Uno de los clientes más importantes de mi padre quiere tener su parte antes de una fecha que acordamos —resopló, echándose desplomada en el asiento—. Son negocios en Rusia…

—Oh. —Umi también se echó hacia atrás—. Vas a salir del país —dijo quedamente.

—No. Yo no saldré, si es que no me requieren, sino la mercancía.

—¿Tu familia también vende algún producto mayor? —preguntó—. Eso no lo sabía.

Eli desvió la mirada, jugó con el tenedor y las migajas del plato. Después se rió de una manera que no correspondía con ella.

—Sí —contestó sin verla—. Mi… Mi padre también maneja carnes… es popular por eso, no por su Café en Rusia… —Umi notó cómo sus parpados inferiores se tornaban rojizos, como si aguantara que las lágrimas se asomaran—. Se enoja mucho si no cumplo con esa parte que me corresponde —se volvió a reír de la misma manera—. Y últimamente estoy poniendo excusas para…

De repente se calló, como si se apagara. Una sola lágrima surcó por su mejilla y al sentirla la limpio con fiereza.

—Disculpa, tengo que ir al sanitario —se levantó y Umi no perdió tiempo en seguirla.

—¡Eli!

El llamado atrajo la atención de uno que otro cliente que en seguida lo ignoraron, continuando así con lo suyo, pero Honoka se percató de ellas y quiso saber algo, sin embargo no podía dejar su puesto. Definitivamente es algo grave, pensó.

Cuando estuvo en casa, Umi no llegó, la esperó hasta la madrugada y al final se quedó dormida sin saber de ella. Al siguiente día llegó tarde al trabajo, fue Eli quien la recibió y no el padre.

—20 minutos tarde, Kousaka, no hay descanso y lo compondrá quedándose hasta tarde haciendo el aseo.

No se quejó, no tenía por qué hacerlo si no fue responsable con su puntualidad. Durante la mañana estuvo de mesera, hasta le tocó atender a Eli y su acompañante: una chica de ojos turquesa; que le escaneó de pies a cabeza; cabellos purpuras amarrado en una trenza que caía por su cuello, de semblante serio y amenazador. Les sirvió dos tazas de té caliente acompañado de un Tulski prianik: un pan sabor a miel con relleno de dulce de leche, con un diseño grabado en ruso en la superficie hecho a plancha. Un dulce que se decía alimentaba el espíritu, te ponía de buen humor y ser optimista.

Al rato le tocó estar en la barra preparando las bebidas, desde ahí pudo observarlas de reojo. La tensión que esas mujeres cargaban se dispersó, notándose más relajadas conversando a saber qué cosas. Parecían felices y eso le molestó. Para su alivio, Umi se presentó poco después de que la otra mujer se fuera. Continuó observando por ratos la interacción que tuvo con su amiga, muy diferente a la de la visitante. Eli hizo el cambio de roles con su padre y ellas salieron, ansiosas, y como siempre la rubia dándole el paso primero con caballerosidad.

Honoka se quemó la mano cuando estaba sirviendo el agua hirviente por estar de boba, y todavía quedaba hacer el aseo…

Cuando las puertas se cerraron al público y sus compañeros fueron abandonando el lugar, ella se quedó trapeando y el dueño haciendo conteo en la caja registradora. En un momento él desapareció, no le dio importancia, pero su voz grave y ronca le alertó.

—Lo sé. Sí, sí. —le escuchó decir al teléfono—. No. Señor Grisha, escuche. Escuche —silenció unos segundos—. Mi hija ya se está haciendo cargo; ella y Adrik ya tienen la mercancía en sus manos. No. —volvió a silenciar, inhalando por paciencia—. Yo sé, sí, lo entiendo. Así es. Claro, es como a usted le gusta. Exacto. La degustará cuando llegue a más tardar… el próximo sábado. O ya veré si se envía antes de lo que usted se imagina. Sí, sí.

Honoka hizo ruido y él la vio, cambió a ruso rápidamente y se volvió hacia ella.

—Señorita Kousaka, ha sido suficiente por hoy —le habló con amabilidad—. Procure cuidar su mano y descanse. Puede irse —la despachó y ella respondió en una rápida reverencia.

Ya era tarde, alrededor de la media noche cuando se dirigió a casa asustada, imaginándose cosas horribles con lo que acababa de oír. Entró y lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fueron más y más ramos de rosas y algo más que la hizo reventar de cólera: Umi y Eli teniendo un fogoso beso, con la ropa desarreglada casi desvestidas, en su sala…

—¡Umi! —alzó la voz, dirigiéndose hasta ellas interrumpiendo el acalorado momento—. ¡Tú! —señaló a la rubia—. ¡Fuera! ¡Lárgate! —La jaló del brazo sin darle oportunidad de arreglarse.

—Kousaka, yo no sabía que usted… ¡Permítame explicar! —trastabilló de la velocidad con la que fue sometida.

—¡Cállate y vete! —La arrastró aun así—. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a contactarla o te meterás conmigo!

—¡Espere! —Eli se aferró al marco de la puerta—. No sabía que ustedes dos eran conocidas… Fue una falta de respeto mía, permítame, Kousaka. En serio sólo deseo lo mejor para ella…

—¡Mentirosa! ¿Quién eres en realidad? —Eli se calló en seco—. Sé que ocultas algo y si no te largas llamaré a la policía —la empujó y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Umi estaba pasmada, con ojos enrojecidos que no expresaban ninguna cosa.

—Perdón, Honoka… —Fue el único comentario de su amiga.

—No te di las llaves de mi casa para que hicieras estas cosas. Ella te está engañando, Umi. Te ocultas cosas, cosas serias. Es muy sospechosa. Por favor, te lo pido, deja de verla.

—¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Por qué inventas todas esas cosas? —la miró a la cara—. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal pero no tenías por qué echarla de esa forma. Me duele ver que actúes así. Si te refieres a que me engaña con alguien más no es así —le aseguró—. Ella misma me comentó que está cerrando tratos con otra emprendedora.

—Esa otra mujer es igual de sospechosa que ella, casi me asesina con su mirada. Y su padre es igual, muy sonrientes y todo pero algo traman. ¿Qué clase de negocios puede hacer una simple cafetería?

—Su padre maneja una carnicería en Rusia, es proveedor y uno muy solicitado, Honoka. Todo eso me lo dijo Eli. Escucha —la tomó de la mano y se aferró para que no se alejara—. Estás muy estresada, necesitas descansar. Debiste esperarte y disfrutar las vacaciones en vez de meterte rápido a trabajar. No puedes estar bajo mucha presión, estás ansiosa y no duermes las horas necesarias y eso es lo que te hace creer cosas que no son.

—¿Cómo es que no te puedes dar cuenta teniéndola tan cerca? —se deshizo del agarre y dio pasos atrás; Umi sentía que la perdía—. ¡Te mira como un objeto! —exageró el gesto de sus manos como si apretara algo invisible—. En la nevería te devoraba con su mirada y sonreía de forma desagradable en la parada del cruce —trató de recordar más—. O, o lo del cine —tronó los dedos—, ¡no te estaba pintando caricias, se estaba propasando! Y en el parque de atracciones más de una vez quiso…

—Honoka… —la interrumpió en un hilo de voz—. Nos has estado siguiendo… ¿Qué te ha pasado? —La estructuró con terror. Se arregló la ropa y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—No… Yo traté de protegerte, no me estoy equivocando, Umi. No te vayas, por favor, ¡no te vayas! —Como intento desesperado se atenazó a su cintura.

—Eso no es correcto, me tengo que ir. —Después de un poco de forcejeo, abandonó el lugar.

Honoka se maldijo por haber empezado con ese estúpido reto. No se presentó los días posteriores al trabajo, no tenía ganas de ver la cara de Eli y lo más probable es que Umi estuviera yendo de todos modos. Haber soltado toda esa información debió asustarla más que advertirle. No quería perderla, no a la única amiga que tenía. Realmente se sintió devastada, como una basura, comenzando a creer que tenía razón y a lo mejor estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Quiero renunciar —dijo una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar sola a Eli en una mañana que entraba a la cafetería.

—Kousaka, faltaste 5 días. Mi padre sólo tolera 2 y con justificantes pero no avisaste, así que él sólo te despidió al no recibir señales tuyas —dijo con suma tranquilidad, notando el mal aspecto que llevaba—. ¿No quieres pasar por una taza de café? —le ofreció—. Todavía falta… —checó su reloj— 1 hora para que llegue mi barista y los demás.

Dos cafés sencillos yacían en la mesa sin ser tocados aun, con Eli a la espera de que la chica frente a ella iniciara la conversación pero mantuvo la cabeza agachada todo el rato; sus ojos no reflejaban más que desvelos por sus marcas oscuras bajo ellos.

Eli tuvo que romper el silencio.

—No es lo que usted piensa, señorita Kousaka —dio un cuidadoso sorbo—. Yo respeto y amo a Umi. —Hubo reacción en sus ojos; se alzaron feroces y tajantes—. Si hubiera sabido que eran amigas y sobre todo que el departamento le pertenecía a usted, no habríamos hecho eso.

—Si lo hubieras sabido la llevas a un hotel, ¿no es así? —atacó.

—No, no lo haría —contestó sin inmutarse, dando un sorbo más—. Un sentimiento más fuerte me llevó a tener ese deseo para actuar así y es algo mutuo y, ante todo, humano.

—Déjate de tonterías —golpeó la mesa haciendo temblar el líquido en las tazas—, no necesito monólogos cursis, lo que quiero saber es qué piensas hacer con ella. Lo escuché. Lo sé y no me estoy equivocando.

—Dígame sobre qué y tal vez pueda despejar sus dudas.

—Tu padre estaba al teléfono, dijo que tú y… —entornó los ojos tratando de recordar nombres— un tal Adrik tenían la mercancía lista para otro tal Guso, Grunsho. —Eli iba a reírse pero se contuvo—. Ustedes… quieren venderla… ¡Algo como eso!

—¡Oh! —se tomó su tiempo de terminarse el café hasta no dejar nada—. Mira. Mi padre suele hablar con sus amigos de forma algo… vulgar, que puede interpretarse con otro sentido —explicó—. Le he dicho que no hable con tanta confianza cuando tiene personas desconocidas a su alrededor pero no entiende, eso es todo —le dio una cálida sonrisa que repugnó a Honoka.

—¡Me voy a creer esa mierda! —se levantó arrojándole su café en la cara, por suerte estaba tibio—. ¡Me asquea tu falsedad!

Eli se limpió los ojos y, no tolerando más la grosería, la sometió contra la mesa. El golpe sonó en seco en el solitario local seguido de los quejidos de Honoka.

—¿Está ya satisfecha? —preguntó, retorciendo el brazo detrás de su espalda—. Debe tranquilizarse.

—¡No me equivoco! —se removió pero el peso y fuerza de la rubia era mayor. Otro movimiento doblegó más su brazo al punto hacerla llorar—. Me duele… ¡Me duele! ¡Ya detente, por favor! —suplicó entre sollozos.

Estaba centrada en romperle el brazo, lo habría hecho de no haber sido que una fuerza mucho mayor la apartó; fue su padre que había llegado.

—¡Elichika! —ladró el hombre, y la mujer se puso tensa por su presencia—. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa en la cabeza?! —la golpeó con los dedos en dicho lugar. Después gritó algo en ruso que la hizo retroceder y temblar. Él se volvió hacia Honoka en el suelo—. ¿Está herida, señorita Kousaka? —le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

—¡No me toque! —se puso de pie, agarrándose el brazo adolorido.

El hombre volteó a ver a su hija insinuando algo.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, perturbada y agitada ante las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes en las calles. Trató de llamar a Umi en el camino pero varias veces se equivocó por el hecho de que sus manos no estaban quietas, temblaban sin control. Nunca en su vida había estado tan aterrada. Cuando se encerró en su hogar la llamó nuevamente, algunas fallidas hasta que al fin contestó.

—Umi, Umi… Vuelve conmigo, por favor, te necesito ahora —lloró con fuerzas—. Sí, estoy en casa. Está bien… No tardes. Sí.

La esperó por horas que le fueron eternas, acurrucada desde un rincón, parecía ser una tortura estar rodeada de tantas rosas adornando cualquier espacio. Estaba cabeceando de mero sueño cuando por fin tocó en la puerta. Se fue a pasos lentos y quitó el seguro para abrir y asomarse un poco. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio. La puerta se abrió por completo, golpeándola y unos hombres entraron a someterla.

Luchó: patadas, codazos, gritos; todo pero nada sirvió. No es justo, se decía sin cansancio.

—No se equivocaba, Kousaka —habló ella, en un tono muy amargo—. No supo exactamente qué, pero tampoco podíamos arriesgarnos a que estuviera diciendo cosas inapropiadas referentes a nosotros. Usted sí que quería protegerla y admiro eso —limpió sus mejillas húmedas—. Y hasta la salvó. —Eli con mucho esfuerzo sonrió, lo poco que sus labios rotos le permitieron—. La salvó por estar metiendo la nariz en asuntos que no le incumbían.

Amordaza y con el corazón hecho pedazos, fue arrojada dentro del maletero del auto.

—No se preocupe —le dijo antes de cerrar—, voy a quedarme con ella. Y eso gracias a ti.

La oscuridad la ahogó y el ruido del motor le hizo saber que no volvería a regresar.

—Adrik, Nozomi, lleven la mercancía por mí... —ordenó a sus conductores.

…

Los primeros meses la policía estuvo investigando el caso de la "desaparición" de Honoka y tiempo después presunto secuestro, y eso por los pocos testimonios de algunos vecinos de haber escuchado desorden pero que no reportaron a tiempo. Umi entró en un estado de shock donde necesitó terapia, se decía ser la culpable de lo sucedido y no podía ver a la cara a los familiares de su amiga. Eli estuvo a su lado 'compartiendo' su dolor, esperando su recuperación en todo momento.

Había transcurrido tiempo de lo ocurrido y en un día como hoy, la cafetería "сладкая любовь", 'Amor dulce' abría sus puertas al público por primera vez. Cumpliéndose el 3er aniversario, la gente completamente eufórica aprovechaba las muestras gratis y sorteos que realizaban como era costumbre para los clientes más frecuentes y uno que otro invitado.

Ese día estaba lleno, obviamente, y una joven quería alcanzar un ticket para participar en el sorteo metiéndose entre todos. Cuando lo consiguió se desplomó en una silla que encontró abandonada con mucha suerte.

—¡Detesto los lugares amontonados! —se ventiló con el cuello de su blusa. Alguien cerca se rió de ella.

—Permítame darle esta bebida para que se refresque —le ofreció la mesera—. Espero sea de su agrado —le dijo sonriente y linda.

La joven se quedó estructurándola; rubia pálida y de ojos azules, como si la hubiera visto antes.

—Usted se parece… —la señaló con el ticket— a la dueña.

—Me lo dicen todo el tiempo —se rió de nuevo—. Usted no es cliente frecuente, parece más de esos que sólo aprovecha los eventos cada que se realizan —dijo quitándole el ticket—. Puedo hacer trampa y hacer que se lleve un regalo.

—¿En serio? —enarcó una ceja; sus ojos lucían cansados y apagados de brillo. La mesera no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa a pesar de la falta de interés—. Bueno, si puedes hacerlo —se animó a decir—, que sea uno chiquito para no abusar —volvió a provocar risas por su comentario.

—Está bien, pero con una condición —le propuso para subirle los ánimos—. Acepte tener una cita _amistosa_ —enfatizó— conmigo. Para divertirnos.

—Eso es… —lo pensó un poco— algo muy fácil —apenas y dio una tenue sonrisa para no verse grosera—. Claro que sí —le aseguró—. Tengo tiempo libre así que no tengo problemas —le extendió la mano—. Mi nombre es Yukiho, ¿puedo saber cuál es el tuyo?

—Alisa, hermana menor de la dueña —correspondió al saludo—. Es por eso el parecido. También soy algo así como... —susurró— la segunda encarga del trabajo —le guiñó.

Una nueva historia de amor daría comienzo a partir de ahí, una llena de dulce romance y esta vez… _No había nadie que se interpusiera en los negocios._


	4. El peso del tiempo

_Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el Reto "Mi UR dream en un fanfic." Del fandom de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino.

* * *

 _NdelA:_ La pareja UR que he elegido para esta historia es el ChikaYou, "Time Travel". Quedó al tope del límite de palabras, salvo por unas 11 o 12 (creo) que se me escaparon... Y eso que todavía le quité gran parte. Qué sad.Es una historia que me habría gustado desarrollar mejor, o darle más profundidad, por así decirlo pero así se quedará. La idea ya rondaba en mi cabeza tiempo después que soltaron esas preciosas cartas en el SIF. Ojala no haya confusión (aunque es lo más probable xd) con algunas cosas, pero igual pueden hacerme saber si algo por ahí se me pasó.

Así que, ya con lo anterior dicho, espero disfruten de la lectura:

* * *

«Las cosas suceden por algo, ya sean estas buenas o malas, lo tienes que superar. Pero ella nunca superó lo de...»

—O—

—¡Agh! ¡Me lleva la…! ¡Pero si todo está en orden! —gritó una mujer alta, de lacios cabellos tintos poco descoloridos. Ya no se molestaba en contar las veces que pasaba por lo mismo; sin embargo era tenaz—. ¡¿Por qué no encienden?! Por un demonio, ¡¿por qué?! —tiró todos los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban un agotamiento tremendo y una tristeza que parecía perdurar hasta el final de sus días. Su vista descansó en el proyecto que ha estado trabajando prácticamente desde que era joven: algo que no la dejaba dormir, algo que no la dejaría en paz. Continuó con ello no importándole los comentarios de otros que la llamaban "loca", "enferma"; que lo que deseaba lograr era una terrible obsesión y que podría ir en contra de las leyes establecidas.

—Por favor… despierten… —se acercó a las dos cámaras criogénicas, golpeando su superficie y arrodillándose al pie de éstas—. Denme una señal de que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo… Aunque sea una minúscula señal —dijo casi en una súplica al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero rápido se recompuso y regresó para derrumbarse en su asiento. Se talló los ojos y limpió su área del escritorio que estaba abarrotada de recipientes de comida instantánea. Se puso a tipear en el computador sus avances.

—¿Qué me falta? ¿Cuál es mi error? —se cuestionó, analizando los datos en pantalla—. Tal vez la reconstrucción completa es muy pesada… No, no creo que sea eso —observó un momento su mano izquierda; cerró y abrió sus dedos robóticos, prótesis que ella misma fabricó—. Tal vez… nunca despierten.

Cuando solía tener el trabajo hasta el cuello, sus pensamientos pesimistas la atacaban para hacerle resignar. Eran los únicos momentos en que se detenía y se tomaba un respiro.

Echó atrás el respaldo del asiento y cerró sus ojos unos segundos:

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… —empezó a contar, sacudiendo su pierna izquierda, robótica también. Sacudirla era una costumbre que agarró para no quedarse dormida y que el movimiento la mantuviera activa—; dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte… veintiuno… veinti… dos… —O eso creía, ya que, pasados los 20 el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y ya no le soltaba.

Pronto quedó profundamente dormida.

Imágenes fugaces cruzaron en su subconsciente, otras oscuras y unas poco claras; siluetas de personas, voces y gritos, eran los de _ellas_ y; posteriormente un fuerte estruendo que la regresó de vuelta.

Gimoteó en su asiento hasta caer al piso ganándose un buen trancazo. Típico sueño, típica reacción. Alzó la mirada a los números digitales que indicaban la hora.

—Iba a pegar la pestaña sólo un poco —se dijo, limpiándose la baba que escurría de su boca—. Dormí más de lo que debía… ¡Diablos! —se maldijo, pues, el tiempo era muy preciado para ella y detestaba malgastarlo.

Se fue a lavar la cara y cuando terminó, una mujer la esperaba sentada en un pequeño espacio que encontró libre entre tanto desorden de cajas y herramientas. Cruzaron miradas y duraron minutos en silencio, era la única visita que solía recibir hasta la fecha.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar? —preguntó. Tampoco es que le sorprendiera verla pero pronosticaba la visita para el siguiente mes—. Llegaste antes.

—¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? Cada vez te vuelves más hostil —dijo la mujer de oscura cabellera azul, indignada de que su amiga le hablara de esa forma—. Es _ese_ día del mes, Riri, ¿acaso se te están olvidando los días en los que vives?

Volteó a ver la fecha en su calendario. ¿Qué mes era? Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo actualizó, el aparato apenas prendía por la falta de energía.

—Tu máquina me dejó entrar —justificó la mujer, señalando al viejo robot en una esquina—. Ni a él le has dado mantenimiento. Y parece que tú tampoco estás arreglada —la escaneó de pies a cabeza—. Te ves horrible.

—A eso vienes, Yoshiko, sólo para criticarme —peinó un poco su cabello alborotado.

Yoshiko Tsushima, la única amiga y persona que procuraba por ella y su salud. Se tomaba la molestia de visitarla cada cuatrimestre, y eso porque Riko no gustaba de interrupciones o distracciones frecuentes.

—Veo que persistes en lo mismo. No me gusta repetirte las cosas pero esto no te está haciendo ningún bien. El tiempo no se detiene, deberías dedicarte enteramente sólo a tu vida —le aconsejó como siempre—. No obtienes ningún resultado, es imposible lo que quieres. ¡Ya déjalas en paz!

Sabía perfectamente lo que Riko trataba de hacer, a veces la defendía pero no significaba que la apoyara.

—Estoy a nada de hacer que despierten. ¡Yo lo sé! —la miró con feroces ojos—. Tengo un gran avance aquí, he llegado tan lejos. No puedo echar tantos años a la basura —Riko regresó de vuelta a su escritorio y tipeó con dedos veloces a saber qué cosas.

Yoshiko suspiró. Le entristecía verla así. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de echarla de cabeza con las autoridades y otras hacer que recibiera atención psicológica. Su tolerancia para con ella era fuerte como una soga, pero poco a poco fue quedando un simple hilo que estaba a nada de romperse, y todo por bien de su amiga…

—Y si reaccionan, ¿estarás satisfecha? —preguntó Yoshiko, esperando una respuesta sincera.

—No lo sabré hasta que lo hagan —contestó desde su asiento sin dejar de darle la espalda—. Que reaccionen es una cosa y ver los resultados es otra.

—Bien… —Se temía que respondiera algo así—. Has dicho que estás a nada, significa que, ¿todo está listo? —quiso saber.

—Así es.

—¿Y te falta algo como un detonante?

—Podría ser —continuó sin despegar la vista de sus informes—. Pero no sé qué es, ya intenté de todo.

Yoshiko se levantó de su lugar y observó detenidamente las cosas a su alrededor. Cuánta acumulación de pilares de libros, alambres por aquí y tornillos por allá; basura archivada y prototipos mecánicos sin terminar dentro de cajas. Despejó un poco acomodando ciertas cosas, a Riko no le importaba siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado. Y entre todo eso se topó con una hoja malgastada, era una noticia de hacía 32 años:

«Aparatoso accidente en vías subterráneas deja cuantiosos daños: Un fallo con los frenos del tren cobra vida de 14 personas; otros 27 resultaron heridos de gravedad, algunos con amputaciones en miembros.»

¿Por qué seguía recogiendo este arrugado y sucio papel?, se preguntaba Yoshiko. Lo había tirado incontables veces y seguía apareciendo. ¿Qué necesidad tenía Riko de re-leer la tragedia que le arrebató a sus preciadas personas, mano y pierna izquierda? ¿Por qué lastimarse así?

Con eso tuvo suficiente, el hilo terminó por romperse.

Destrozó la hoja del mal recuerdo y hurgó desesperada entre las herramientas de su compañera. El ruido alertó a Riko y cuando prestó atención, Yoshiko ya estaba golpeando las cámaras criogénicas con una llave inglesa.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —corrió como loca hasta ella—. ¡Detente!

—¡Ya déjalas ir! —Yoshiko la empujó lo suficiente para hacerla caer—. ¡You y Chika están muertas! ¡No volverán! —Se sentía exasperada, al borde de la misma locura por permitir que esto avanzara tanto—. ¡Esto te consume y ya no soporto ver en lo que te has convertido! —golpeó de nuevo los vidrios y derribó los aparatos que estaban conectados.

Riko se recuperó y se lanzó sobre ella, forcejeando para quitarle el arma que estaba destruyendo el esfuerzo y dedicación de su vida. Pronto, un humo muy denso las asaltó proveniente de las cámaras, chispas se dejaron ver y también una luz roja indicando daños con el estado del proyecto.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —arrojó lejos la llave inglesa y con sus propios puños comenzó a darle una paliza—. ¡Lo has arruinado! —gritaba furibunda—. ¡Me has arruinado!

Yoshiko se sorprendió de recibir tal agresión, no esperaba que reaccionara con tanta violencia. ¿Así de dañada estaba como para lastimar a la única persona que tenía? Hizo lo posible para cubrirse, pero el duro hierro de la prótesis le dificultaba la tarea. Había mucho sentimiento reprimido que estaba siendo descargado con el objetivo equivocado.

Esperó que se calmara o cansara, lo hizo, pero no voluntariamente. Los movimientos frustrados de Riko fueron detenidos por unos brazos que la envolvieron férreamente. Yoshiko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando entre tanta humareda alguien más le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla y preguntarle si estaba bien.

La chica de ojos carmín, se hincó para verificar alguna herida en la cabeza de la mujer debido a que no podía salir de la estupefacción. Del mismo modo estaba Riko, sin habla al presenciarla. Los brazos que le tenía atenazada se afianzaron un poco más y una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

—Son adultos, no deben arreglar los problemas con golpes… —esa voz que anhelaba volver a escuchar.

Riko giró su cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro; ella estaba ahí. Las lágrimas brotaron sin su consentimiento.

—You… ¡You! —Entre sollozos la abrazó y también unió en el abrazo de oso a Chika—. ¡Han despertado! ¡Han despertado! —Aprisionó sus pequeños cuerpos—. ¡Oh Chika! ¡Chika! —eufórica revolvió los cabellos de ambas chicas y rió de alegría.

Yoshiko advirtió que, después de tantos años, los ojos de Riko volvían a brillar de manera vivaz y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. También sintió que lloraría, resistirse dolía y formaba un nudo en su garganta, pero a los pocos segundos terminó por romper en llanto.

—Es imposible. Esto es… imposible —se decía así misma sin poder creerlo después de haberlo visto—. No puede ser… ustedes… —se acercó a ellas—. Ustedes están… —también abrazó a las jóvenes.

Las mujeres mayores lloraban a mares mientras que las jóvenes, Chika y You, intercambiaban miradas sin entender mucho.

…

Serenaron sus emociones, ventilaron y ordenaron el desastre causado. Aunque se podía decir que Riko continuaba teniendo una gran emoción, estaba muy hiperactiva.

—Por favor, siéntese —hizo pasar a You y Chika a otra sala y les colocó en la cabeza unas coronillas que conectaban a un área que proyectó un holograma, rápido se dispararon detalles de números y más—. Quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien, que sus funciones estén en marcha —dijo, y colocó parches en diferentes zonas del cuerpo.

Yoshiko nunca pensó que llegaría este día, y dio la casualidad que le tocó en su visita. Y encima que el detonante fuera ella… Siendo honesta, nunca creyó que Riko pudiera lograr algo con su tipo de ciencia y tecnología.

—Mira. Mira esto, Yoshiko —Riko la acercó a los monitores—. ¡Es fantástico! Sus órganos internos y motores están trabajando juntos. ¡La sangre en sus arterías! ¡Ah! La reconstrucción aquí —señaló— fue difícil para que fuera compatible, también tuve que probar con varios metales —explicó—. ¿Ves estas piezas? —señaló el esqueleto en el holograma; Yoshiko comprendía poco—. Muchas partes fueron cortadas, tuve que soldar esto de acá y…

—Riri —le interrumpió, no quería escuchar nada explícito. Hizo que la viera solo a ella—. Siento tener que aguarte el buen humor pero… —echó un vistazo a donde las chicas—, pero esto es un poco inquietante. ¿Qué sucede con sus cerebros? Emociones, sensibilidad, memoria… Tú debes saber a lo que me refiero, yo no sé mucho de esto. ¿Siguen siendo ellas? —concluyó con su revoltijo.

Los gestos de Riko se suavizaron a uno más neutro, tenía razón, necesitaba averiguar ese importante detalle.

—¿Se conocen mutuamente? ¿Qué tanto saben? —volteó a verlas y le hizo la pregunta primeramente a You.

You buscó respuesta en los ojos de Chika, mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos.

—Nosotras… —se mostró con semblante profundo—. Nosotras somos… amigas desde pequeñas —le contestó, viéndola directamente—. Es una niña preciosa y carismática. Siempre me está arrastrando a cualquier ocurrencia. Le gustan las mandarinas… ¡Ah! Su hermana Mito nos regañaba todo el tiempo y…

Riko apuntaba rápidamente todo en una libreta, prácticamente todo: tono de voz que usaba, expresiones, los niveles y ondas que se mostraban en monitores.

—You gusta de hacer deporte, sobre todo natación —fue el turno de Chika en hablar—. Es fuerte e increíble. Muy paciente conmigo. Es muy enérgica y amigable con todos los que la rodean… —frunció el ceño, algo más se le vino a la mente—. Había alguien más entre nosotras, ella…

Riko y Yoshiko repararon en una pausa bruta y una posible alteración de pensamientos, pues, Chika observaba cada cosa en el lugar como si tratara de buscar algo que se le perdió.

—Había en ese momento… —su respiración se agitó. A la vez que un pitido resonó de un monitor—. Alguien más estaba cuando… todo se…

—Esto es… ¡Está sufriendo un ataque de pánico! —Riko checó los datos que lanzaba los monitores y holograma—. ¡En serio que es increíble! Sus palpitaciones están aceleradas, ¡es un buena Demi-Androide! —se mostró encantada con los resultados.

—¡Riri, deja eso! —Yoshiko trataba de poner quieta a Chika que ya se estaba quitando la coronilla y parches—. Tranquila, Chika —le dijo, y volteó a ver a su amiga que no hizo caso—. ¡Riko, ven aquí!

—You, ¿tú la recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —Chika se volvió hacia la aludida—. ¡Iba con nosotras! —exclamó desesperada.

—Chika, cálmate, por favor —You se quitó todo de encima y fue a su lado—. No sé qué sea lo otro pero tengo una vaga imagen de alguien más, posiblemente sea de quien hablas. Su nombre era como el de ella —indicó con la cabeza a Riko.

Con la vista, Chika trató de recopilar información de esa mujer, prácticamente fue un escáner. Aun así no le convenció lo que le mostró.

—Riri, ella recuerda el accidente pero no a ti —resaltó la observación—. Es del mismo modo con You, pero al revés. ¿Por qué?

—Creo… saber por qué —se apartaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchadas—. Yoshiko, nunca te dije esto porque era algo que no me dejó dormir en los primeros meses: You murió al instante… Y desde donde yo quedé prensada, pude ver cómo Chika agonizaba en sus últimos momentos, ella… alcanzó a verlo todo… —inhaló profundamente—. No sé cómo sea esa sensación, los últimos minutos. Yo también estuve cerca de no librarla.

—Fue y es horrible —Yoshiko sostuvo su fría mano de hierro—. Pero nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza, si es que despertaban, ¿cómo lo iban a tomar ellas? Lo que has hecho… Has experimentado con cadáveres.

—No, están vivas —atacó al instante, deshaciendo su apretón.

Yoshiko notó que You apaciguó a su amiga, reconfortándola con caricias. Regresó su atención a la mujer frente a ella.

—Esto es ilegal, Riri —le dijo con suma preocupación—, y si no lo notifico me convierte en cómplice.

—Eres cómplice de años, ¿tienes miedo ahora que mis esfuerzos han dado fruto? —le dio un leve empujón—. ¡Hazlo! —la retó—. Quiero ver que me traiciones.

No iba a negar que se viera tentada por esa opción más de una vez, pero ahora el asunto estaba hirviente.

—Tal vez lo haga con tal de ponerte un alto —le respondió del mismo modo—. No me importa si me veo involucrada, quien tendrá más problemas aquí serás tú —le estuvo picando el pecho—. Crear robots es una cosa, para usos comunes, ¡pero Demi-Androides con cuerpos reales es otra!

Riñeron por unos momentos hasta que la voz de You las atrajo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —se volteó a verla Yoshiko—. Repite eso de nuevo.

—¡Yohane! —dijo para sorpresa de las mujeres—. Solías auto-llamarte así, ¿me equivoco?

—Ah, es verdad… —habló, recordando su juventud—. De niña yo era muy… —dio comienzo a unas sonoras risas que le dio tranquilidad a Riko y así se olvidara del delicado tema anterior—. _The Fallen Angel_ , ¿cómo era? —le pidió a su amiga simular alguna pose—. No puedo creer que olvidara eso —sus risas descendieron de volumen en suaves sollozos—. ¿Adónde fueron esos días? —les dio la espalda para limpiarse la humedad de sus ojos.

—Bien ahí, You —se acercó Riko a las chicas—. A Yoshiko le molestaba que no la llamáramos así —habló con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba nostálgica también—. Yo temía a los perros, ¿no recuerdas eso, Chika? Me hacías muchas bromas al respecto.

Hizo que la aludida se pusiera de pie. A la vez que seguía contando, rodeó a Chika para abrir una pequeña tapa en la parte baja de su espalda, lumbar para ser exactos, que dejó salir un largo cable con conector USB.

—¡Oh! ¡Es como una colita! —hizo la observación You, con emoción—. ¿Tengo una también? —se preguntó, volteándose y toqueteándose para confirmar.

—No. No tienes una porque tú eres el puerto, la entrada —dijo aun sonriente, notó que Yoshiko la miró de una forma como si estuviese juzgando, una vez que ésta se calmó. Riko carraspeó y prosiguió—: es para que seas capaz de ayudar a Chika de este modo, de manera mutua.

You tenía su tapa en la misma parte, se conectó el USB a ella.

—Pueden pasarse información e incluso energía, en caso que se requiera —explicó. Miró a la joven de ojos carmín que estaba atenta a todo—. Chika, puedes… transferir lo que recuerdes a You, imágenes, sonido, todo. Lo mismo hará ella, ¿está bien? —miró a la de cabellos cenizos que asintió positivamente—. Así completan las piezas del rompecabezas.

You comenzó a recibir toda la información posible e hizo lo mismo para su amiga. Conforme los segundos pasaban algunas cosas en su mente se aclararon mucho mejor, y cuando los minutos llegaron su rostro empezó a oscurecer, adquiriendo una mirada de pánico igual que Chika momentos atrás.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo: era el miedo, la realidad de las cosas. Hasta este punto, las dos recordaban completamente todo, a Riko, Yoshiko, el accidente y sus vidas antes de eso. Únicamente lo que no les quedó claro era ¿por qué razón estaban con vida? ¿Cuál es el fin de ello?

Riko les dio un momento a solas para que asimilaran con tranquilidad, mientras despedía a Yoshiko.

—La próxima vez que venga, no te aseguro estar sola —dio la advertencia Yoshiko.

—Ni con lo que has visto hoy piensas dejar eso de lado, ¿cierto? Son nuestras amigas, ¿no te conmueve verlas de nuevo? —trató de convencerla pero Yoshiko sacudió la cabeza en negativa respuesta.

—No así. Es aterrador, Riri. No voy a negar que fue grato escuchar sus voces de nuevo pero… —pausó para respirar profundamente—, las cosas suceden por algo y posteriormente debes aceptar los hechos, sean buenos o malos —dejó salir el aire de su pecho—. Nunca debiste aferrarte a ellas. Después de esto no sé qué es lo que ganas.

—No tienes que entender, tampoco es que me vaya a durar mucho la alegría —dijo para confusión de su amiga—. Tengo razones egoístas que tampoco entenderías. Creo que después de todo, las habladurías de la gente acertaron… Soy un científico loco y enfermo…

Yoshiko se despidió con abrazo muy rápido y se marchó sin decir más. Su amiga tenía razón, no iba a entender… o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo.

Cuando Riko vuelve a donde Chika y You, les da un fuerte abrazo a las dos, sólo quería hacerlo, sentirlas, acariciando sus espaldas con un sutil tacto.

—Necesito pedirles un enorme favor —se apartó un poco para verlas—. Es por el bien de ustedes, por el bien de todas nosotras —cerró sus manos con las de ellas—. Quiero que viajen al pasado y eviten la tragedia.

—O—

El tiempo apremia, debía preparar todo para antes de la siguiente visita de Yoshiko. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez no le perdonaría sus acciones y cumpliría con su palabra. Y con eso en mente, se estuvo noche y día haciendo análisis, fortaleciendo las funciones de Chika y You, y enseñándoles a usar el sistema que tenían incorporado.

Había días que descansada, ahora era mucho mejor que antes. Sentía una paz interior cuando observaba a las chicas jugar con el viejo robot de hojalata. Para ellas el tiempo no avanzó y Riko tal vez no podía correr o saltar a su ritmo porque había una diferencia de edad, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía, aunque terminaba cansada, disfrutaba cada hora con ellas.

—Tu mano —señaló Chika—, ¿por qué no es como la de nosotras? —preguntó en una tarde, pues la prótesis de Riko era solo de hierro y la de ella estaba cubierta por piel.

—Me enfoqué más en ustedes. Este es mi primer modelo —engarrotó sus dedos no muy correctamente—. Es viejo, pero no me interesó remodelarlo.

—Debió ser extenuante… por todo lo que pasaste —dijo con tristeza, moviendo su colita inquietamente—. Dejaste tu vida de lado por nosotras. No debiste… —posó la vista en You a lo lejos, entretenida con algunas cajas—. Nosotras no podemos vivir así…

Riko no contestó nada a eso, sin embargo, que esas palabras vinieran de ella, su "proyecto", no, su joven mejor amiga, calaron para dar paso a la razón. Cosa que Yoshiko no consiguió hacerle ver nunca. Dolía, pero era verdad.

—El camino fue tortuoso —habló al fin, pero pareció de forma inconsciente—. Era lo único que me siguió aferrando a la vida, de no ser así, me habría suicidado. Esos pensamientos me acosaban y cada vez que fallaba se formulaban distintas maneras de dejar este mundo.

»Hubo periodos donde abandoné, pero rápido retomaba mi trabajo con la esperanza de tenerlas de vuelta. Pasé por muchos problemas también. Yoshiko no me lo dejaba fácil, al principio tuve que mudarme en más de tres ocasiones porque quiso quitarme todo, no me quedaba de otra más que huir, cargando con todas mis cosas y… con ustedes. Logré que se cansara de eso.

»Pero no sólo ella me hacía desistir, mi propia cabeza también…, haciendo sonar en mi mente una vocecita regañándome: "tú no estás bien, ya detente de una vez", hasta que dejó de oírse. Y era porque quería seguir, necia yo, ¡quería seguir! Y ya ves, el que persevera alcanza —Le miró entrañable, se sorprendió cuando advirtió las mejillas de Chika rojas y los ojos cristalinos.

Chika sorbió sus mocos antes de que escurrieran de su nariz. El breve relato de Riko con su voz apacible y madura lo hacía escucharse desgarrador para sus oídos. No podía imaginarse la soledad y frustración que tuvo que confrontar.

—Lo que quiero es que —prosiguió, secando las húmedas mejillas de la joven—, si hay alguna posibilidad, cambien la infelicidad que ese día en adelante atrae. No puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que te impide hacerlo? —cuestionó Chika. Si tan buena era Riko en lo que hacía no debía existir problema.

—Mi edad podría ser una excusa. Pero en realidad es porque… tengo miedo… —confesó—. No confío lo suficiente en mis habilidades como para transportarme en el tiempo, menos siendo humana… Aun no llegamos a esa tecnología que lo soporte. Por ello, ustedes que son… —reformuló lo que iba a decir—, Ustedes no corren peligro como yo: a los pocos minutos me desintegraría.

Ese mismo día pero más noche, You anteriormente había estado con unas cajas. Descubrió un piano que parecía estar casi nuevo pero con todo el polvo acumulado y los objetos que tenía encima le daban otro aspecto.

—Los pianos de ahora son fabulosos, pero nada como uno clásico —la sorprendió Riko—. Lo conservé y sin darme cuenta lo fui convirtiendo como mesa para colocar cosas.

—Si mal no recuerdo —hizo memoria— tocabas muy bien. ¿Aún lo haces como antes? ¡Quiero escucharte!

—No estoy segura… —Riko no pudo decir que no cuando You puso ojos de cachorrito—. Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo —le sonrió para animarse.

El toque al principio fue rebuscado, muy estridente debido a su insensibilidad mecánica de su mano, pero lentamente fue entonando el ritmo que deseaba. La fluidez del movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas se enfrascaron en una melodía que You conocía, una preciosa composición que habían hecho las tres juntas. A lo lejos, la voz de Chika se alzó poniéndole letra, You hizo lo mismo y al final Riko se unió. Su voz sobresalía dándole un toque más pasional, cosa que llenó de cálidos sentimientos en el pecho de las más jóvenes.

Quería tenerlas con ella por mucho más, compartir lo que les faltó compartir. Pero la visita de Yoshiko tenía que llegar y el día no lo sabía, hasta que semanas después la tomó por sorpresa una mañana donde estaba muy adormilada.

Los toques a la puerta fueron audibles al menos la primera vez, pero a la segunda parecía que quisieran derribar la puerta. Brincó de su cama y pidió a su robot un registro de lo que veía a través de las paredes. No podía creer lo que le informó. Estaba rodeada y no había escapatoria.

—Riko Sakurauchi, está infringiendo el protocolo número 27 de usos en robótica —anunció alguien en altavoz—. Entréguese ahora mismo y las consecuencias serán menores. Todo lo que posea estará bajo el resguardo de la Corporación X.

Ordenó a su compañero de hojalata a proteger la puerta en caso de que ésta cayera. Fue hasta donde las chicas la esperaban.

—¡Chika, You, es tiempo de irse! —dijo presurosa, haciendo los últimos arreglos—. Por favor, les confío esta tarea —hizo que Chika se conectara a su amiga—. Quiero que… —No pudo controlar su temblor cuando tecleaba la fecha exacta en el sistema integrado del antebrazo de You—. Quiero que creen otra oportunidad, otra línea donde estemos felices, corriendo, cantando… —su voz se entrecortó y el minuto que disponían para despedirse se puso en marcha—. Una vida donde estemos vivas las tres… —chilló y sus lágrimas la traicionaron.

Por último, Riko llenó de besos a las dos y las abrazó no queriendo soltarlas, pero muy a su pesar tenía que hacerlo. Lloró como una niña que le fue arrebatado lo que más atesoraba…

—Las amo. Recuérdenlo, por favor —dio pasos hacia atrás y una luz brillante con códigos las desapareció de su vista como una chispa.

Eso era todo. Nadie las capturaría y tampoco obtendrían nada que los lleve a fabricar modelos similares. Decidida y con la mente más fría, se dirigió a donde tenía sus tanques de gas que utilizaba en sus cámaras y otras cosas. Abrió la llave y dejó que todo se esparciera.

—¡Riri, por favor! —Esa era Yoshiko en el altavoz—. Mira esto como una forma de redimirte, hago esto únicamente con la intención de salvarte de tu dolor. ¡Me preocupas! Sal y esto terminará de forma pacífica. Te prometo que no les harán daño, me aseguré de ello. Vamos a cuidarlas.

—¡Me traicionaste! —ladró sin más, cuando la puerta se vino abajo y privaron de energía a su robot para que no la defendiera—. No van a tener nada mío —se abrazó y retrocedió—. No van a quitarle nada a esta muerta…

La figura de Yoshiko atravesó la entrada seguida de unos hombres, el fuerte olor a gas los recibió y tuvieron que cubrirse nariz y boca.

—Nada de nada, he dicho. Ya estoy muerta de todas maneras… Morí cuando ellas lo hicieron…

Cuando Yoshiko la encontró, Riko portaba una especie de encendedor, cosa que alertó a más de uno y tuvieron la oportunidad de correr fuera de la vivienda. Sin embargo, se quedó con ella.

—Riri, no cometas una gravísima estupidez. Dame eso —le extendió la mano.

—Yo… no lo siento…

—¡Ri…

—O—

Sus cuerpos fueron arrojados a un contenedor de basura, los gatos que estaban hurgando en ese momento salieron asustados por la sorpresiva llegada de invasores. El portal las dejó adoloridas, ciertas zonas de sus miembros ardían y otras estaban rasgadas notándose sus partes metálicas.

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —se incorporó Chika ayudando a su amiga.

—En un callejón —dijo You, observando el escenario—. Tokyo, parece ser —verificó los datos que aparecieron en su sistema—. La estación debe estar por allá, ¿verdad? —señaló—. A esta hora creo que íbamos…

—Revisa, You, revisa correctamente. Riko dejó muy claras las instrucciones. Íbamos de salida de la tienda de revistas y de ahí a la estación. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

—Bien, bien, eh… Chika, ¿cómo lo hacemos? —reparó en ese detalle—. No podemos presentarnos frente a nosotras mismas, es tonto. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! —Casi se olvidaba de esa cosa increíble que podía hacer su traje—. Por aquí hay unas opciones de "apariencia", puedo adquirir la imagen de quien sea que tenga en mi memoria —explicó You—. Puedo ser Yoshiko e ir a buscarlas, tú te encargas de avisar que uno de los trenes tiene fallas.

—¿Crees que esto funcione, You? —preguntó Chika, no estaba segura de sí le creerían—. ¿Y si no podemos impedirlo…?

—¡Lo haremos! —Se expresó con entusiasmo, cuando tecleó en su antebrazo y adquirió la imagen de Yoshiko joven—. ¿Cómo me veo? —le pidió opiniones, haciéndose de una pose.

—Te ves igual a ella. ¡Excelente! —Dicho eso, enserió sus gestos—. You, escucha. Nuestra energía no corresponde aquí —le hizo observar el detalle— por ende se nos agotará, el viaje ya nos quitó una parte, no tendremos muchas oportunidades —imitó las mismas acciones y adquirió un cambio con ropa casual.

—¡Lo sé! Tampoco me durará esta función de apariencia por mucho, los minutos ya están en marcha. No veremos aquí.

—¡Entonces, vámonos ya!

Chika despidió a You y arrancaron por distintos caminos, era ahora o nunca. Algo como esto no se podía repetir, y es que ya no se podía repetir…

You fue hasta donde se ubicaba la tienda de revistas, revisó desde fuera y notó que no estaban ahí, lo más seguro es que ya estén yendo rumbo a la estación. Mientras corría entre toda la muchedumbre, reparó en el color de sus cabelleras al otro lado del cruce. ¡Era verdad! Antes se habían ido a por unos helados. No las perdió de vista cuando el semáforo le dio pase a los autos, cuando se dio el chance de cruzar fue a su encuentro.

—Chi… ¡Chicas! —las llamó y ellas voltearon confusas por oír esa familiar voz ahí.

—¿Yoshiko? ¿Qué haces aquí? —habló primeramente Riko, mirando a la recién llegada.

—Ahh, después de todo sí querías venir con nosotras —la secundó Chika con picardía, apuntándole con su helado.

—Yoshiko, ¿estás bien? — _You_ se acercó a ella. Era extraño verse así misma desde otro punto de vista—. No debiste correr, te ves muy cansada.

Cansada. You se sentía cansada con una simple carrera que dio y se suponía que estaba en forma para estos casos pero le faltaba oxígeno.

—Estoy bien —apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas e intentó regular su respiración—. Escuchen. Los trenes ahora no son seguros, reportaron fallas.

—¿Y en qué te transportaste para venir hasta acá? —cuestionó Chika.

—Obvio en taxi…

—¡Oh! ¿No es eso muy caro? —Dijo _You_ , mientras Chika le daba la razón.

—Yoshiko… —la voz de Riko sonaba preocupada—. No te sientes bien —aseguró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu voz suena… muy rara.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi voz? —Su voz se combinaba con la de Yoshiko, no las equilibraba correctamente. El tiempo de su función se terminaba—. Es… ¡Es Yohane! — chilló, como medida desesperada de quitarse esos ojos preocupados de encima—. _My Little demons_! —exclamó con voz grave—. Mis demonios me han susurrado de una terrible premonición y será mejor no tomar el metro este día —alzó las manos al aire—. Quedémonos en un hotel por hoy —les guiñó. You internamente estaba avergonzaba por tal imitación.

—Es la Yoshiko de siempre, Riko. —Chika le restó importancia y le dio una bocanada a su helado—. Sólo se agitó un poco —empezó a caminar y las demás le siguieron el paso.

—Vamos, Yoshiko, o te quedarás atrás — _You_ la tomó del brazo. Inconscientemente se dejó llevar por ella.

«¿Qué hago? ¿Qué más digo? No me están haciendo caso.», se decía así misma.

—¡No! —la jaló del brazo—. ¡Tienen que escucharme atentamente! —arrastró a _You_ para que comenzaran a moverse a otro lado.

—Yoshiko, ¿qué te pasa? —se quejó _You_ del maltrato.

—¡Cállate! Vienes conmigo —exclamó—. Tú y tú —señaló a Riko y Chika—, van a seguirme sin reclamos.

Las llevó a un lugar menos concurrido y fue ahí que soltó a _You_. Las encaró mientras ellas estaban a la expectativa de lo que fuera a decir.

—Ustedes sufrirán un accidente —lo soltó sin rodeos—. El tren que abordaran tendrá fallas y después de eso… habrá pérdidas.

Las tres fruncieron el ceño, viéndose entre sí. Yoshiko estaba diciendo locuras.

—¿Te pusiste a ver esas películas de premoniciones o algo, Yoshiko? —quiso burlarse Chika, pero solo obvió su nerviosismo—. Con esas cosas no se juegan.

You estaba congelando la energía para que se agotara lentamente, estaba forzando mucho su mecanismo.

—Lo que digo es verdad. Vengo del futuro… —trató de convencerlas, pero la duda y el miedo estaba reflejándose en sus semblantes, a lo que añadió—: En realidad no soy Yoshiko. ¡Llámenla y verán!

Riko no lo pensó dos veces y rápido cogió su celular. No esperó tanto cuando la voz de _Yoshiko_ se oyó al otro lado de la línea, la puso en altavoz:

—Estoy en casa —respondió cuando se le preguntó—. ¿Ya están en Tokyo? ¡Traigan algún recuerdo oscuro!

Las tres no podían creerlo, Chika inclusive soltó su helado. No quitaban la vista de la Yoshiko frente a ellas y el oído a la que hablaba por celular. Era aterrador.

—Sí, te llevaremos algo. Nos vemos —colgó y se dirigió a la mujer—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—No importa quién sea… Tienen que evitar el metro. Vayan de pie de aquí para allá, a donde gusten. Pero eviten a toda costa esos transportes por hoy, por favor. —Se apoyó en la pared. De repente su cuerpo era tan pesado—. Pueden continuar por ahí, espero me hagan caso y nos evitemos lamentos —se rió y su voz se distorsionó.

—¿You?... —Riko tenía buen oído, pudo distinguir el similar tono en la chica.

—¿Qué pasa, Riko? —le preguntó _You_ a su lado, creyendo que se refería a ella.

—Le creo —anunció Riko—. Creo en lo que dice y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo —las miró—. No te preocupes —volvió su atención a "Yoshiko"—. Nos cuidaremos, me aseguraré de ello —le dio una sonrisa de confiabilidad—. Gracias por venir y advertirnos.

—No, gracias a ti, Riko —le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

—You está tardando… ¿No las alcanzó? —Por otro lado, Chika ya estaba esperando a su amiga en el callejón, impaciente porque no hacía acto de presencia—. Ay You… —dio vueltas en círculos—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya estás aquí! —la recibió en sus brazos cuando la chica dio un tropezón—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Me las arreglé —respondió You, con una sonrisa cansina—. Tuve que decir un poquito de más para que fuera convincente y desviarlas.

—¿Hiciste qué? ¿El que lo sepan no cambia las cosas?

—No lo sé. Pero he cumplido con mi parte, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No me creyeron al inicio, pero de lo insistente que fui se vieron obligados a detener ciertas líneas para someterlas a revisión. Creo que hicimos un gran cambio —sonrió para sus adentros—. Salvamos a más personas, You. ¿Crees que Riko esté feliz?

—Debemos regresar con ella y averiguarlo, sobretodo ayudarla.

—Pero te noto exhausta. Gastaste mucha energía. Déjame ayudarte a que recobres un poco. —La colita de Chika se conectó al puerto de You—. ¿Mejor? Estabas… hasta sudando…

—Gracias. Supongo que no somos perfectas después de todo… —revisó el registro en su sistema para buscar la fecha de regreso—. Los cálculos con nuestra energía fue algo de lo que Riko no previó. El viaje apenas es soportable, y que sea yo la que pueda realizarlos me hace requerir más de lo normal.

—Puedes tener mi energía tanto como quieras, You. —Chika sostuvo su mano en señal de apoyo—. Ayudarnos mutuamente, como dijo ella.

—¿Nos vamos? —le sonrió en gesto de confianza; su amiga asintió. Y entonces, presionó su fecha.

Nuevamente, una luz brillante y con códigos las rodeó y por unos segundos una electricidad serpenteante recorrió sus cuerpos, cosa que antes no se presentó y les dio muy mala espina. Con rojo incandescente desaparecieron llenando el callejón de chispas.

—O—

Todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza, estaba oscuro. Sus oídos le zumbaban ruidos muy lejanos y puede que una voz también se colara, una muy angustiada voz que la llamaba con insistencia. No estaba claro, pero poco a poco sus sentidos fueron ajustándose.

—… tienes que… You… despi… —Fue abriendo sus ojos despacio, una figura borrosa estaba agitada muy de cerca—. …favor. ¡Arriba, You, arriba! —La sensibilidad volvió a su cuerpo, sintiéndose mayor la brusquedad con la que le movían y su vista se enfocó.

—Chika… —habló en tono bajo, la aludida la abrazó en cuanto hubo reacción. Estaba llorando de forma dolorosa—. Estoy aquí —sobó su espalda con su brazo, quiso mover el otro pero no lo sintió. Lo perdió en el portal—. ¿Dónde… estamos? —No reconocía el escenario que se le plantaba.

—Llevabas horas así, creí que… —respiró profundamente—. Hubo un error en los comandos, You. No sé en qué época estamos. Allá, en la distancia —iba explicando mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie—, parece que hay una guerra.

Como dijo y señaló, una enorme mancha de personas se debatía en el campo con espadas, lanzas y flechas, tanto como en tierras y a caballo. No pertenecían ahí, tenían que regresar.

—Tecleé correctamente los datos —se defendió You. Por suerte, si es que así se le podía llamar, no perdió el brazo donde tenía su sistema, sin embargo, mostraba una amenaza—. ¡El portal nos dejó peor! —rabió.

Su energía le indicaba que estaba por agotarse pronto, con un rojo parpadeante, y el de Chika peligraba en estarlo también, con un anaranjado… Su cola, el cable USB se trozó. Y presentaba más daños superficiales, raspaduras.

—You, aún podemos hacer algo —trató de animarla.

—No tenemos lo suficiente que se requiere —se volvió a recargar en lo rocoso de la pared hasta caer sentada, ni siquiera podía sostenerse—. No soy una máquina del tiempo en su totalidad —mantuvo la vista en la guerra que se desenvolvía—. Lo siento, Chika.

—Entonces, ¿es así? ¿Así lo quieres acabar? —Chika le acompañó en su descanso—. Me extraña viniendo de ti —jugó con el cable pelado, trató de unir la otra parte—. Puedo darte lo que resta de mi energía, será suficiente para, al menos, hacerte llegar.

—¡No lo dices…!

—¡Hablo en serio! —opacó su voz—. Desactivaré la mayoría de mis funciones, pasaré tu Malware a mí y reposaré unos minutos para reponerte un poco, ¡con eso será suficiente! —Enredó los últimos cablecillos de cobre—. Espero que funcione… —conectó el USB al puerto.

—¡Chika! —quiso desconectar pero su amiga se lo impidió—. ¡Chika! ¡No quiero irme sola! —Ahora era el turno de You en llorar, podía saber que también le dolía tomar esa decisión; sus gestos no podían engañarla—. ¡Chika! ¡Basta!

—No interrumpas la transferencia o puede ocurrir otro error —regañó con severidad, pero menguó su tono por ella—. No volverás sola, puede que exista forma para que te acompañe.

El indicador de You dejó de parpadear y su tonalidad subió a amarillo, en cambio el de Chika bajó a rojo. A lo que, un aviso en holograma saltó de repente:

«Unidad 01: en 03% de energía, considere conectar lo antes posible para evitar pérdidas en el sistema.»

You restauró lo que necesitaba y atrapó, como pudo, a su amiga cuando su equilibrio flaqueó. Y antes de que se apagara, Chika le entregó una Micro SD junto con el cable USB. Le dedicó unas palabras, despedidas más que nada, en caso de cualquier cosa… Otra advertencia saltó:

«Unidad 01 ha programado auto-destrucción del sistema operativo en su totalidad: escáner completado, unidad vacía y lista.»

Se mordió su labio inferior. Empuñó con fuerza los objetos recibidos y le dedicó una última mirada su compañera, amiga y amor. Que ahora su falta de movilidad la convertían en piezas obsoletas que serían borradas de esas tierras.

—Volvamos a reunirnos de nuevo, Chika. —Dicho eso, tecleó con la punta de su nariz el sistema en su brazo, ahora con la fecha correcta, sin virus y verificada más de dos veces.

Tenía que llegar a su destino. No le importaba si en pedazos debía hacerlo, pero de que regresa, regresa…

—O—

«Unidad 05: en 05% de energía, considere conectar lo antes posible para…»

El mismo aviso saltó, fue lo que la despertó. Una melodía sonaba, un piano y voces armoniosas, era su grabación que guardó cuando cantaron juntas después de tanto. La reproducción se inició sola sin su consentimiento. Se sentía como si hubiese estado en un largo sueño, tanto que no podía mover sus piernas… Oh… no llegó con la mitad de abajo, en su lugar, cables chispeantes brotaban y lo que parecía un pequeño charco de sangre revuelto con otros líquidos. Pero en su mano resguardaba lo que Chika le entregó.

Estando boca abajo no tenía buen plano del lugar, bueno, era similar al laboratorio de Riko pero no estaba segura. El sitio estaba calcinado.

—Tengo que… buscar con qué… abas… abastecer… me… —quiso apoyarse con su único brazo pero aguantó escasos segundos para levantar su peso.

—No te esfuerces —una voz salió de la nada, sin duda, le conoció—. No quedó mucho —se plantó delante de ella—. Lo poco rescatable está chamuscado.

—…shi… Yoshi… ko… —la nombró, ahora su tono era completamente robótico. Alzó la vista con dificultad para quedar anonadada—. ¿Qué te… sucedió?

—Hasta la pregunta ofende, You —se rió por lo bajo—. Es más que obvio: ¡Riko mandó a volar todo! ¡Y parte del fuego me alcanzó! —exclamó, con tremendo enojo—. De no haber sido por los robots de Protección Voluntaria que entraron a los pocos segundos ya estuviera muerta, como lo está ella…

—N… No…

«Unidad 05: en 03% de energía…»

—Creo que necesitas algo como esto —le mostró un Pen Drive-Energy, únicos para robots—. Un sustento de emergencia que te haría aguantar hasta tener uno de mayor potencia —soltó una carcajada con burla—. Puedes tenerlo siempre y cuando… —Yoshiko retrocedió y puso distancia entre el Pen Drive y You—, lo llegues a alcanzar —lo colocó en el suelo.

Se arrastró para conseguirlo. Con cada movimiento la fuerza iba en descenso como su indicador de rojo parpadeante pasaba a oscurecerse.

—Po… fff… favor, Yosh… Ayúdame… Te lo supli… co.

«Unidad 05: en 01% de energía…»

—Nosotras… conseguimos un… mejor futuro… Somos felices en otra… lí… —continuó arrastrándose, estaba por tenerlo—, en otra línea del… tiempo.

Alargó su brazo y el Pen Drive ya lo tenía entre sus dedos con lo demás que sostenía, aunque, tan pronto lo tuvo pronto soltó todo, asimismo la música del piano se apagó.

«Energía agotada…»

—Discúlpame, You, pero mi felicidad ya no existe en este mundo —acarició su cabello cenizo y recogió las cosas—. No pude salvarla.

Yoshiko abandonó el lugar dejando un cinismo por detrás, a You tendida en el suelo. Fue muy dura, pero en su interior albergaba un resentimiento y remordimiento mezclados entre sí, no había manera de lidiar con ellos. Ya nada sería como antes…

—O—

—La base de datos ha sido restaurada. El almacenamiento se ha extendido para mejor organización de archivos con seguridad. ¿Qué hay de la estructura mecánica? —preguntó.

"Los elementos están en su lugar. Las articulaciones tienen un gran rendimiento. Motores y sensores realizados: precisión, velocidad e inteligencia. Todo listo para realizar tareas.", declaró la computadora que tenía por asistente.

—Activa las unidades, quiero verles en acción —ordenó.

«Activación de unidades 1.1 y 5.1. Fabricante original: Sakurauchi; desarrollador de nueva versión: Tsushima. Energía en 57%».

Dejó las hojas que tenía revisando en sus manos y sorbió del café mientras esperaba. Se acercó a las unidades y observó los monitores.

«Instalando programas. Niveles internos parejos. Energía en 72%».

—El remordimiento pudo más que el resentimiento… —dijo, con entristecidos ojos—. Pero mi corazón no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que destruía y dejaba atrás una parte de lo que fue mi felicidad…

«Energía en 94%».

—Tomó menos tiempo de lo que pensé, mucho más fácil. Sé que valorarán esta tercera oportunidad…

«Energía completa: 100%»

«Versión 1.1 Takami y 5.1 Watanabe, listos para emplear tareas.»

Al escuchar el informe, sonrió complacida y las recibió cuando abrieron sus ojos.

—Sean bienvenidas de vuelta, Chika, You, mis nuevas patrulleras del tiempo.


End file.
